


Loving You Almost Hurts

by orphan_account



Category: Durarara!!, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Crossover, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Gangs, Love/Hate, M/M, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-02 13:29:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 25,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4061764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: After years of trying to figure out why he was having crazy dreams, Eren finally has enough and sets off to Japan to get information from a certain Information Broker that was recommended directly to him. </p><p>Did he make the wrong decision by going to this Information Broker in hopes to find the ‘Corporal’ he saw in his dreams?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. From Germany to Japan

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So I am back with another crossover that I hope you guys willenjoy! 
> 
> The first chapter is a little short (and maybe a bit fast paced but I promise it will get better LoL.
> 
> Also be sure you leave a comment below on what you think!
> 
> (Sorry in advance for any typos!! >

Eren Jaeger. That was a name I knew all too much. I mean… I should. It **was** my name after all; but it wasn’t just that it was my name that I knew it. It is because it was my name in my recurring dreams. The dreams I hated to see through… the same dreams that either had me wake up in an angry sweat or in tears.

 

So… Get ready for some craziness… 

 

The dreams I had, and still have, are very vivid. It would be mainly filled with monsters containing human features eating everyone in sight: Including my mother…. The first time I had the dream was when I was 15, and being the teenager I was then… I shook it off and just told myself to stop watching scary movies before bed. Of course, the dream of seeing my mother eaten started to happen repeatedly and it would wake me up and cause me to burst into my mother’s room, only to get her mad for me waking her up at whatever time it would be in the morning.

 

After she finally snapped at me and told me to stop waking her up, I told her about the dreams and she quickly took me to my father, a highly regarded doctor here in Germany. After telling him what I told my mother about the dreams, he made me take a bunch of medicine that really did nothing for me. The medicine would only make the dreams more intense and more realistic. Still, I was forced to take the medicine until I was 18 and finally out of the house and in college. There, I met Armin Arlert, a guy I quickly recalled being in my dreams constantly. I wasn’t the one to approach, he was. He instantly knew my name and as freaked out as I was by that, he quickly told me about having the same if not similar dreams as I did. At the moment, we instantly clicked and became close.

 

I was happy to finally meet someone who had been going through the same thing as I, but there was one thing that set us apart. There was someone I loved missing.

 

The first time that went through my head at 22 years of age, I really thought I was losing it and was going to tell my father but knew he’d just make me take a bunch of medicine again for it. So at that point, I just went to Armin…

 

“Someone you love? That’s odd… You’re never really around girls or guys that often.” Armin stated to me as we were walking to one of our café spots on campus.

 

“I’m around no one except you.” I said bluntly. That was true. Other than Armin, I never hung out with anyone long enough to fall in love with them…

 

“It really is odd…” I studied Armin’s expression as he had his mouth set in a frown and eyebrows furrowed. He was hiding something and I could tell. “Armin… You know something don’t you?”

 

“You haven’t had any of those dreams have you?” He asked with a strong emphasis on “Those”. I gave him a confused look before answering him, “You mean the ones about Titans?”

 

“I still can’t believe you call them that…” He laughed before becoming serious, “but not really. It’s about you and … I shouldn’t say. It might freak you out.”

 

“You gave me a whole spill on reincarnation when we first met… Shoot.” I rolled my eyes with a laugh. He was quiet for a while longer as a blush crossed his face, and I knew then and there that it might really freak me out.

 

“Have you ever heard of anyone called corporal in your dreams?” he asked me. I couldn’t help it, but my body suddenly jerked for a moment as a face flashed across my eyes. I didn’t see the face but I suddenly felt like I knew who he was talking about.

 

“Corporal?”

 

“…Or Heichou. You often times liked to call him that in the Japanese that Mikasa taught you in the past.”

 

There it was again; the jerk of my body and the flash across my eyes. This time, I could see the face more vividly. It was a man with short black hair and… his yes. I saw them but… I can’t remember. They were either light blue, silver, or grey.

 

“I… I think…”

 

“I can tell you probably can’t picture him all the way, but you’ll remember soon if you can see what he over-all looks like…” Armin gave a small sigh.

 

“So who is he?”

 

“To you? Or to me?”

 

“Both.”

 

“To me he was the leader of the survey corps. To you Eren… he was your lover. You died with him…” I almost dropped the coffee in my hand as I gave him a shocked look. L-Lover?! Armin was joking with me right? No… He looked serious, and plus he wouldn’t joke about things like that. He hated joking about love. It was something serious to him that he felt shouldn’t be used to play with others… So what exactly did Armin mean?

 

“So how are your Japanese study classes going?” he quickly changed the subject as he threw his finished coffee away in the trash. My mind was quickly filled with my studies as I replied to him.

 

“Fine… I got an internship in Japan from a few agencies, one in Ikebukuro and one in Shibuya, but I’m not sure which to take.”

 

“Internship?”

 

“Yeah… Though, I may have to take classes there in Japan since I will have to stay in Japan for at least 4 years.” I stopped when I heard a cough from Armin, who then turned to me and gave me a shocked looked, “4 years?! When will this happen?”

 

“In a few weeks—“

 

“And you never planned to tell me!” Eren shook my shoulders as he yelled. “A-Are you mad at me?”

 

“Mad? What? No! I’m happy for you! This is the best thing for you Eren!” Armin smiled brightly at me. I gave a small laugh as he let go of me. “Thanks... but Armin? What about this lover thing you just told me?”

 

“Give it some time…” he told me. I opened my mouth to retort, but I knew he was right. I should give it time.

 

So it appeared that it only took two days before I had a dream filled with things that made me both feel sick and feel lonely. I quickly came to know who “Corporal” was in my dreams and I quickly understood what Armin was saying. Giving it time meant giving **me** time to find out whom the corporal was and to figure out why I felt something missing.

 

Day by day, the feeling of loneliness grew worse and my dreams were consumed by the mysterious man, or my lover, according to Armin. I wanted to find him. I needed to, but I didn’t know where to look. So the first thing I did, was get on the internet to chat with an online friend who I recently had met. He was from Japan and happened to be the person who was allowing me to stay with him if I chose to do my internship in Ikebukuro: Masaomi Kida. I have to admit, it took me a few days to say his name right.

 

**_Masaomi: So have you decided yet, Jaeger?_ **

****

**_Eren: Please stop calling me by my last name… I feel old when you do that… and not really. Since you’re from Ikebukuro, is it safe over there?_ **

****

**_Masaomi: I cannot do that, Jaeger... It’s Japanese tradition to call someone by their last name._ **

**_Masaomi: and not really, the most danger you’d get into is getting involved with the information broker here and Ikebukuro’s strongest._ **

****

**_Eren: Ikebukuro’s strongest? I don’t even wanna know…_ **

**_Eren: and I call you by your first name… Masaomi._ **

****

**_Masaomi: Just come to Ikebukuro!_ **

**_Masaomi: It’ll be fun!_ **

****

**_Eren: but Shibuya…_ **

****

**_Masaomi: and who do you plan on living with in Shibuya? If you come here, it’s like a free ride._ **

**_Masaomi: Please! Plus, there are some people I want you to meet!_ **

****

**_Eren: I’ll think about it… I still have an extra day. I need to ask you something if you don’t mind…_ **

****

**_Masaomi: Sure, bro, what is it?_ **

****

**_Eren: If you wanted to find someone but didn’t know where to start… Who would you ask? Even if it was someone you hated?_ **

****

**_Masaomi: …Why?_ **

****

**_Eren: I need to find someone important but I need help. There’s no one with strong Intel here in Germany to help me and I am going to Japan anyway, so is there anyone there you know could help me?_ **

****

**_Masaomi: I do know one... but I don’t really want you involved with him…_ **

****

**_Eren: Please?_ **

****

**_Masaomi: The only way to meet him is if you’re in Ikebukuro…_ **

****

**_Eren: Fine, I’ll go to Ikebukuro._ **

****

**_Masomi: Then let me get you his email…_ **

 

 

Not too long after that, Masaomi sent me his email and told me to be careful with my words before ending anything. Doing so, I sent an email to the mysterious person. The only thing that I felt was weird was that Masaomi never told me his name or who he exactly this person was…

 

Which brings me here; standing in front of the west gate to Ikebukuro… A sudden feel of regret seem to rush through me as I got glared at by a few people. Was this really Ikebukuro?

 

“Calm down Jaeger, you’re 22 years old…” I mumbled out loud to myself.

 

“Eren?” I jumped at the voice that came before turning around to see a male close to my height, with goldish brown hair. He looked slightly younger than me, maybe a college freshman?

 

“Uh… yeah?”

 

“It’s me, Masaomi.” He gave me a wide grin. I blinked a few times before giving a small laugh, “Wow, you’re a lot different than what I imagined you to be.”

 

“So rude.” He pouted as he gave my back a hard pat, “Let’s get going. It’s kind of late…” Masaomi grabbed my wrist as he dragged me out of the train station into the city. The second my eyes were hit by colorful lights, was the same second I was hit with a strange realization: I was in Japan.

 

Being from Germany, Japan is like a whole different world. It had a much different feel to it as well. Still, there something else in the air that made me a bit wary…

 

“Would you like to look around Ikebukuro or go to my place first?” I turned my attention back to the male next to me.

 

“Could we go by your house? I’m extremely tired.” I gave a small laugh.

 

“Sure! And your Japanese is really good by the way. You almost sound native.” He grinned at me before turning around and leading me down towards his house.

 

“Uh… Thanks.”

 

And that’s when it happened. “Watch out!” I heard Masaomi yell. I stared at him in confusion before I felt the hair on the back of my neck stand up and I quickly ducked. My eyes soon widened at what landed in front of me: “A vending machine?!”

 

I let a shocked expression take over my face before a voice spoke up behind me, “Look Shizu-chan! You almost hit a foreigner…” I turned slowly to see a man looking down at me with a very creepy grin that made me want to crawl away as fast as I could. He held out his hand, which I hesitantly took, and pulled me up to my feet, “Sorry. Shizu-chan is very careless.” The man gave a laugh that made me want to run even more.

 

But Really? Shizu-chan? What kind of name is that?

 

“Shut up you damned flea! I’m going to kill you!” I heard another voice shout in anger. I looked behind the man in front of me to see another man wearing a bartender suit with… is that a vending machine he’s carrying?

 

I swallowed the fear in my throat as Masaomi quickly grabbed my arm and pulled me to the side as the man who had pulled me up started jogging down the street, the yelling blonde following him.

 

Honestly… I couldn’t speak… What have I gotten my myself into? I knew I should have gone to Shibuya when I had the chance to change plans…

 

“Masaomi…What was that?”

 

“Don’t worry about it… Just be careful, those two are the ones you **don’t** want to piss off.” Masaomi informed me as I brushed the dirt from my pants.

 

“I probably won’t even see them again…” I mumbled.

 

“Eren… The guy that helped you up is Izaya Orihara…” he stated. I gave him a slightly confused, and I-don’t-care expression before he sighed, “He’s the Informant I recommended to you.”

 

“What?!” I screamed, the surrounding people’s eyes going towards me.

 

“Yeah..” Masaomi let out a fake laugh as he rubbed the back of his neck.

 

I’ll ask this again… What have I gotten myself into?

 

 

 


	2. Enter Levi Ackerman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG, you guys have no clue how much I really appreciate your comments. 
> 
> When I first put chapter one up, I was so scared, thinking no one would like the story but you guys really surprised me. I was so happy that I got two chapters done at the library in 4 hours (though this chapter is shorter than chapter 3)
> 
> Oh, and speaking of the library... I don't have my MacBook right now since school is over, so I won't have it until school starts back up. Until then, I will be using the computer at my library. So updates will vary. There may be times I don't update until days later and there may be times you'll get two (maybe more) chapters in a day and more the next day. 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!!

Chapter 2: Enter Levi Ackerman

 

**_ (Levi’s POV) _ **

              

Every night I see that brat in my dreams and it puts me in a bad mood every time I wake up. I can’t really explain why I have those bad moods either… I question myself on it every time..

 

Was it that it annoyed me that his (Eren’s) face was what I saw all the time? Or was it because I wanted to see who ever this person was in my dreams? I didn’t know what it was and every day, I found myself caring even more about it.

 

This particular morning… I had enough of it…

 

“Levi! Time to get up! ~” I tried to ignore the sound of **her** voice as I hid under my covers even more. This made me wonder why I even shared a house with her in the first place.

 

Oh, right. I should introduce her to you, right?

 

“Levi!”

 

“If you pull my covers again, you’re going to lose **both** your hands.” I snapped at her. Hanji Zoe. She was one of my childhood friends who I have stuck with for years, even though there are times I cannot stand her.

 

When we first met, she was the one who approached me, seeming to instantly know who I was. At the time, I was 8 and she was 10. I was a pretty bad kid back then, so when she **did** approach me, I’m sure I gave her a mouthful of curse words. Let’s say... I wasn’t much of a people person back then… Even though I’m still not one but I approach it in a different way.

 

Anyway, she didn’t budge after I tried to verbally shun her off and only continued spilling these things about titans and her knowing me from the past. At first, being the 8 year old I was, I had no clue what some of the words she said meant but I knew she was talking about some of my nightmares, so I winded up hanging around her.

 

Since then, I still wonder how at 10 years old she could give an entire speech about reincarnation, but I know now that she was just really that smart. She’s crazy, but when it came down to science, she was always on point. That was why she worked with me as my personal doctor, though she still works at a hospital in Ikebukuro and with some underground doctor there I didn’t know of…

 

To be honest, Hanji and I wouldn’t still be friends if it weren’t for that big ass tree named Erwin Smith.

 

“Levi… Please just get up before Hanji wakes the entire neighborhood…” A low voice came into the room. Oh, and he lives here too…

 

Erwin Smith was another one of my close friends but Hanji and I didn’t meet him until we got to high school. All three of use went to a different high school but since I happened to be good at math, Hanji with science, and Erwin with English and History, all three of us had to be a group to represent Tokyo in nationals across Japan. At first I really hated Erwin… I couldn’t explain why… Maybe it was because of my memories that I hated him, but we eventually became closer when Hanji learned that Erwin had his memories.

 

“You both just… Go away.” I grumbled, getting farther under my covers. They were both annoying as hell but they were still important to me, and I wouldn’t be the person I am today if it weren’t for them.

 

“We have a meeting in a few hours in Ikebukuro, you need to get ready, Levi.” I then pulled off my covers to send Erwin a glare, but of course... It didn’t faze him.

 

“Come on you lazy bum, just get up. Breakfast is ready!” Hanji went to yank my arms and pull me out of my comfortable bed. My soft comfortable bed that I liked to lounge in yet I was expected to talk to idiots at a meeting that really held no purpose at all.

 

I sound like a teenager, don’t I? I’m 28 years old yet I would prefer to sit in my bed and watch Netflix all day…  But let’s be honest, that sounds better than going to a 5 hour long meeting with people you cannot stand.

 

“Hanji, I told you to stop pulling me out of my bed.”  I growled out before moving to get up. Realizing it was only Erwin the room, I gave him another glare before moving past him.

 

“You really aren’t a morning person, are you?” he asked from behind me as I went to grab my coffee from the table. As much as I hated the bitter taste from the coffee, it calmed me down in the morning and relieved me from my sleepiness. I preferred tea but some part of me hated doing anything or relating to anything that reminded me of my past self… It’s strange but I can’t explain that either.

 

“Seeing your face just makes me upset.” I spat out at Erwin, sending another glare. Erwin’s eyes widened as he let out a gasp, putting a hand to his chest before speaking, “What have I done to deserve such treatment?”

 

“Shut up Erwin.” I scoffed before letting a small smirk cross my lips as I sipped on more of my coffee.  Erwin chuckled before standing next to me to grab his own cup of coffee, “Have you still been dreaming of **him**?” he asked. I paused for a moment, glancing away before answering in an almost quiet voice.

 

“Yeah.”  I replied. I always dreamt of that kid, there was no point in him to continuously ask me that every day…

 

“Do you think he’s actually in existence? And if he is… Do you think he even has his memories?” Hanji asked as she entered into the kitchen, already wearing her lab coat.

 

“I do think so… Erwin even met Armin and Mikasa is my cousin... Why wouldn’t Eren be here either?” I asked. I felt his presence too… I know that sounds weird but it is true. It’s like when a person says they can “smell” someone, even if they were far. It’s not exactly super powers…  It’s just your instincts.

 

“Then why hasn’t he done anything to try to see you? Your face is almost everywhere in the world… if he knew you or had his memories, he would have…”

 

“Didn’t you say it yourself, Hanji? Even my memories of Erwin didn’t come until after I met him. Maybe Eren’s memories are the same.” I sighed.

 

“Maybe… But maybe we’re just giving our hopes up.” Erwin stated.

 

“Couldn’t you just talk to Armin?” I turned to Erwin, who was still next to me.

 

“Armin told me that Eren has never spoken of you… I’m sure Armin has tried to talk to Eren about it but it didn’t work.”

 

“I’m not giving up. You both can, but I won’t. I know he’s around somewhere…”

 

“He wouldn’t be in Ikebukuro, Levi.” Hanji spoke up.

 

“Today, a bunch of students from Germany entered Japan. Only two came to Ikebukuro… I don’t have their names but I’ll find out.”

 

“Levi, you can’t just get information like that… Germany keeps their college students’ identities confidential.”

 

“I can, and I will. I know just who to go to.” I gave a small smirk before walking past the two. I’m sure they knew who I was talking about since I heard a small gasp, “You’re not actually going to see that Information broker, are you? He’s bad news… you know he doesn’t like you!” Erwin called out.

 

“Trust me; Izaya Orihara isn’t the only one who can manipulate others to get what he wants.” I responded before giving a sigh, “I’m getting dressed. Don’t bother me.” I snapped before slamming my door shut behind me.

 

“I’ll find Eren no matter what… even if it **does** have to involve that Information Broker.”


	3. Enter Izaya Orihara

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is chapter 3, minutes after posting Chapter 2, haha.
> 
> In this, I mention the college that Eren is going to but since I am from America, as you have probably figured (and know) already, I have NO CLUE what their colleges are like over in germany. So I researched a little andchose the college that had Asian Studies and went on their website to see if they had Japanese (There were Japanese names, but I couldn't read the actual german). So please excuse me if the college I mentioned doesn't actually have a Japanese studies classes xD 
> 
> Haha, enjoy!! and please tell me your thoughts. 
> 
> Also, I wanted to tell you how important Izaya is to me. I am not going to spoil anything since some of you most likely have not read the Durarara novels, but Izaya is much more than what some of you may think. Yes, he has done some bad things, but it's because he doesn't exactly know how to do the exact right thing. I'm going to spoil something Shinra (or really the author since he/she wrote it LOL) said.. Izaya may appear cold hearted and distant, but really he's more delicate and easily hurt more than others. That's why he doesn't put himself in situations where he can possibly be hurt. 
> 
> So please understand that there is much more to Izaya. Just like Eren isn't just some angry teenager in Attack on Titan... You guys may be wondering why I'm being serious about fictional characters, but alot of times these characters still have characteristics that you can relate to. That's why I'd probably be upset if someone said Izaya was evil; when truly, Izaya is just confused and unsure of himself. And I can relate to that. I mean, I've never actually manipulated people the way he has (and I'm not saying he's right for it, even if it is to help someone), but I know how it feels to want to be apart of the world (like having fun, going to parties, and dances) and have a lot of friends... but you know you can't handle being betrayed or hurt either, so you stay away from those possibilities. 
> 
> So once again, the reason why I am saying this is because it's kind of annoying and frustrating to hear people call Izaya evil and Eren a bad-tempered teenager when there is so much more to their characters than that. Real or not, they are also apart of the author who made them. So really, you also have to consider the author too because a character is always somewhat a part of the creator too. Think about it.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!!!

Chapter 3: Enter Izaya Orihara

 

**_(Eren’s POV) _ **

 

This is scary… really scary. I’m 22 years old, and letting a 28 year old scare me to death to the point that I was about to shit in my pants like some kid. As gross as that probably sounds, I am being completely serious about that. This guy really **was** someone not to upset… I mean, I haven’t said anything yet but the air around him was almost threatening.

 

“Would you like some tea?” A female from behind me asked. Keeping my cool without being startled (though I was) I turned to the woman and smiled politely, “Yes, please. Uh…”

 

“It’s Namie.” She stated rudely to me before walking off.

 

“Sorry, my assistant is a bit lacking in manners.” I stiffened up at the voice and turned to the man standing directly in front of me as the woman, Namie, put the tea down on the table… Though at this point, I wasn’t even thirsty.

 

“N-No… It’s fine.” I stuttered, though I didn’t mean to. The man gave me a small smirk before moving to sit behind his desk. I watched him for a moment before his eyes caught mine and I instantly looked away, “Are you scared of me?” he asked.

 

“No.” I shot at him as I turned and started looking at him, not with a glare but it wasn’t a polite look either. Next thing I knew, a flash of silver light crossed my eyes and seemed to hit the wall near my head. Confused, I turned around to see a switchblade etched into the wall right near my head. “Holy…” I bit my tongue to stop the curse words threatening to enter the air.

 

“I missed… That’s too bad.” I looked back over to the man who stood with a disappointed sigh. He actually just tried to kill me? Are you serious?!

 

I swallowed the lump in my throat before he began walking close to me. In that instant, something in my mind clicked and I suddenly felt a surge of confidence. I wasn’t scared of this guy anymore. So when he stood almost nose to nose with me, I only held pure seriousness in my face.

We stood there in what felt like a staring contest for a while before he suddenly let out a loud laugh that took over the entire room. I gave him a confused stare before he stopped laughing and started speaking,

 

“I love that. You walked in here scared and shaking like a bunny and all it took was a instance of knowing you could be killed to get you to switched demeanors… You’re a fascinating human aren’t you?” That was a statement, but it sounded more like a question that I was not going to reply to right now.

 

I don’t have time for this. There was someone I needed to find, this was just a waste of time. “Listen, I’m here for a reason… not to play a game with you.” I glared.

 

“Is that so?” he questioned as he sat down in his chair, swinging around for a moment or two before turning back to me, “You’re looking for someone. Masaomi told me… but I need to know who you are first.”

 

“Eren Jaeger. I attend Freie Universität Berlin in Germany with a major in Japanese Studies. I am 22 years old and a black belt in Taekwondo. Is there anything else you’d like to know?” I tilted my head. What was this? Suddenly I felt so impatient. Was it because I was suddenly aware of all my surroundings, or because I just really wanted to find this… corporal?

 

“Even more interesting, the more I listen to you. Your Japanese is also really good for someone who has only been studying Japanese in college.” He smirked at me.

 

“What about you?” I asked.

 

“Hm… I’m sure you know but I am an information broker and pretty damn good one too. My name is Izaya Orihara… and honestly, I think that’s all you need to know.” He sighed. I stayed quiet as the man, Izaya, kept his eyes on me.

 

“So according to Masaomi, you’re really hoping to find someone. Do you know where this person possibly is?”

 

“No…”

 

He frowned for a moment before speaking again, “Then what makes you think I can track down a person who you have no clue if they even exist? Better yet… What makes you think I can find what you’re looking for at all?”

 

“Because I know for a fact you can find the person. Masaomi said so himself…”

 

“Do you believe what everyone tells you?”

 

“No. I don’t”

 

“Then why believe what he says?”

 

“Why believe what you say?” I raised one of my brows at him. He was playing a mind game right now, and I knew better than to let him have his way. I’m sure he caught on to what I was thinking too and so he let out a small chuckle, “You Germans are really smart, huh?”

 

“What?”

 

“Nothing…” he replied in a sing song voice. I gave a small glare but quickly composed myself; he really was trying to play games…

 

“What do you know about this guy?” He asked as he turned to his computer.

 

“I do know he’s shorter than me. Fair skin, black hair, and either has light blue, silver, or grey eyes… he rarely holds any other expression but boredom. Sometimes a glare…. That’s… all I can say of him.” I explained what I remember from my dreams.

 

“I’ll ask this again? What makes you think I can find someone who you don’t know even exists? Better yet, do you even **think** he exists? You’ve obviously never met the guy before in your entire life.”

 

“He exists… I can… feel him.” I let slip out.

 

“Feel him? Oh no... I let a pervert into my home.” He laughed, making me shoot a glare at him, “It’s not like that!”

 

“You’re like Shizu-chan… Always talks about how he can smell me, even if we **are** miles apart.” I saw his eyes soften a little but they quickly became serious again. Almost as if he accidentally let something slip out like he shouldn’t have.

 

But…Wasn’t Shizu-chan that guy from yesterday? Do they have a relationship or something? I won’t ask. I’d probably get another knife thrown at me…

 

“I’ll do what I can to narrow things down. But… There over a billion people in this world with the description you just told me. Just like there are a billion of guys with your same features… You can’t possible expect me to find—“

 

“Ikebukuro!” I spoke suddenly as a feeling washed over.

 

“Hm?”

 

“Just focus on Ikebukuro.” I stated. I felt like he (Corporal) was in Ikebukuro. I don’t know where that feeling just came from but I always trust my instinct.

 

“You think he’s here?”

 

“It’s just a hunch. I need to try to get more information on him…” I said before standing.

 

“…there’s a price.” Izaya spoke loudly as I turned back to him.

 

“A price?”

 

“I need you to keep a certain someone away from me… but, it’s a risky job if you can’t handle his strength.” Izaya leaned onto his desk, hit hands under his chin as he gave a small smirk.

 

“Who?”

 

“You know Shizuo Heiwajima, right? You were almost hit by him after all…”

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Eren? You came back pretty early, how’d it go?” Masaomi asked me as soon as I walked out of the building that led to Izaya’s apartment.

 

“Odd… but it went pretty well. I had to make a deal with him…” I answered as we walked away from the building. I’m sure Masaomi didn’t notice, but I could see Izaya looking down at me from his window. Honestly, the faster I get out of his view… the better.

 

“A deal? Please don’t tell me you’re going to be involved with a gang or something violent. I promised Armin I’d make sure you stayed out of trouble.” Masaomi gave a small whine.

 

“Wait, how do you know Armin?”

 

“Your friend is very protective. I’m sure he just wanted to be sure you are in good hands here. And I plan to keep it that way.”

 

“I promise it has nothing to do with gangs or violence… well maybe a little if I upset the guy I’m supposed to keep away from Izaya.” I answered.

 

‘Huh? What guy?”

 

“Shizuo—“

 

“Are you out of whatever mind you have **left**?!” I cringed at Masaomi’s shout.

 

“Why are you yelling at me?!” I yelled at him.

 

“Why are you insane?!” he yelled even louder back at me.

 

“Uh… Masaomi?” The two of us turned to see a guy and a girl, both who looked our ages.

 

“Oh, hey Mikado… Anri…” Masaomi laughed nervously, me standing quietly without a word.

 

“Who’s uh… I don’t mean to be rude..” the guy, I’m guessing is Mikado, asked.

 

“Oh, this is Eren Jaeger. He’s a friend of mine from Germany staying here in Ikebukuro for his internship. Ah… Eren, these are my close friends Mikado Ryugamine and Anri Sonohara.”

 

“Nice to meet you.” I bowed.

 

“Same here.” Mikado bowed as well, the girl next to him following suit. “If you don’t mind me asking… Why are you guys yelling?”

 

“This idiot here…” I glared at him but he ignored, “decided to take a job from Izaya to keep Shizuo in check.”

 

“That wasn’t what I said—“

 

“May as well be! What are you, the Suicidal Bastard?!” Masaomi shouted.

 

“Masaomi, please don’t yell!”

 

“Armin’s going to kill me.” Masaomi whined as he ran a hand through his hair.

 

“He can’t kill you if he isn’t here.” I laughed.

 

“I’m sure he’ll find a way to get here for that reason.” Masaomi glared.

 

“Uh, while I don’t know who this Armin is… I do think it’s a bad idea to try to stop Shizuo at doing anything. You won’t be successful at whatever Izaya’s telling you to do…” Mikado stated.

 

“The most success you’d get Eren, is landing yourself into a hospital room hoping you can still breathe again.” Masaomi added in. I gave a sigh before shrugging, “You guys are just trying to scare me. It won’t work.”

 

“We’re not trying to scare you; we’re trying to save your life. Whatever you do, don’t even think to tell Shizuo **what** to do and **when** to do something.” Masaomi said in a serious voice. I gave another sigh before speaking, “Thanks for your warning but Shizuo cannot be half as bad as what you’re making him out to be.”

 

“You’re on drugs aren’t you?” Masaomi stated in a blunt manner. I only replied with a glare, to which he returned until Mikado broke the silence.

 

“Hey, let’s go get some sushi! It’s the perfect time… R-Right, Anri?”

 

“Yeah…”

 

Masaomi and I both sighed and stopped glaring before following behind the other two.

 

I knew Masaomi was right. I shouldn’t be trying to go against Shizuo, even Izaya told me not to go at him head on. But still… I needed to do whatever I could to have Izaya find who I needed, even if that meant being put in a hospital.

 

 

“That really was good…” Masaomi grinned as he pat his stomach. I nodded, along with Anri who was across from me, while Mikado was still eating.

 

“Yeah, it was strange but… good…” I replied with a small laugh.

 

“Uh, Masaomi?” I looked over to Mikado who had passed his phone to Masaomi. Suddenly, I felt the room go cold and almost unbearable.

 

“Hey, Eren? Could you walk me over to the store across the street for a moment? I need to get something.” Anri asked me. I looked over at her to see she was trying to get away from whatever conversation Mikado and Masaomi were about to have and so I took the opportunity, “Sure.” I nodded.

 

“We’ll be back.” Anri called but I was pretty sure they didn’t hear. Anri quickly took my arm and pulled me out of the Sushi place.

 

“Uh.. Is everything fine in there?” I asked.

 

“It’s something that I am sure Masaomi wouldn’t want you to know about… We can just stay in here for a while. I mean… unless you don’t want to.”

 

“No, it’s fine.” I smiled politely as she nodded and we walked into the store. I looked around for a moment before following behind her. I didn’t know whether or not to start a conversation or just stay quiet.

 

So just when I had made up my mind to speak, a strange conversation caught my attention. “Are you saying that Izaya is plotting something?” I heard a deep voice. It sounded familiar, but I couldn’t see who it was since I was hidden behind all the merchandise.

 

“That flea always is, I just thought I’d let you know. I don’t want him causing any **more** trouble when things are already dying down.” Another voice spoke. I knew that voice too.

 

“Are you doing this for my benefit, or so that you can continue your **romances** with him?”

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“What he means…” There was another voice, deeper than the two I heard before and I knew this one too, “is that why are you telling **us** this? We know you have some sort of… feelings for him but yet you’re ratting him out. Why?”

 

“Because knowing what you’re capable of… You’d kill him and I don’t want that. I don’t want him hurt.”

 

“Yet you through vending machines at him?”

 

“Look… Just don’t let him cause any problems but… don’t hurt him either.” I quickly ducked, and I have no clue why because there was no reason, when I heard a pair of footsteps move away. After a few minutes of silence, I sighed and stood up. “What are you doing?”

 

“Ahh!” I yelled, turning to look at the same guy who I saw yesterday in the bartender suit. So this was Shizuo Heiwajima… Seeing him up close feels more threatening than Izaya being nose to nose with you.

 

“I was uh… getting some bread… sticks.” I laughed as I grabbed some food from the lowest level of the isle, not paying attention what exactly it was that I had grabbed.

 

“You mean…Pocky sticks?” He raised a brown at me as I looked at what I randomly grabbed, “Yeah…Those. Haha, oops.” I laughed nervously before dropping what I had and taking off, running to find Anri before grabbing her hand and pulling her out of the store, “E-Eren?!” She gasped when I finally stopped about a block away from the store.

 

“I think I overheard something I shouldn’t have…” I gasped, trying to catch my breath. I didn’t want to know why Anri was standing there calm after we just ran what? A mile or two…

 

No… I’m just really out of shape to be honest.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Nothing. We should head back to the sushi place so we don’t worry Masaomi and Mikado…” I sighed.

 

“Yeah-“

 

“Move, kid. Why are you standing in the road?” I heard a deep voice behind me. Without so much as a glance, I turned and bowed, “Sorry sir!” I stated before grabbing Anri’s hand again and pulling her along with me back to the sushi place. Too many things are shocking me and causing me to panic… I needed to keep focus. There was someone I am looking for. I can’t keep getting scared just because someone spoke to me.

 

I’m allowing myself to get so freaked out, that I don’t pay attention to who it is I am even talking to…

 

 

**_(Levi’s POV) _ **

 

“Sorry sir!” the kid turned around and bowed before grabbing the girl’s hand who was with him and running off. He didn’t so much as glance at me, but I was able to see his eyes; and as soon as I did, I was instantly in shock. “E-Eren?” but before he could hear, he’d already taken off with the girl tagging along with him.

 

“Erwin, don’t tell me I was just imagining things… That wasn’t him, right?” I looked up at Erwin. He looked shocked too but I could tell he quickly snapped out of it when I addressed him, “That wasn’t him.” He stated quickly. Too quickly for my liking, but I ignored that.

 

“But it—“

 

“Let’s go, it’s time for that meeting, Levi. Today, forget about Eren. He’s taken over your mind too much lately. It’s time to just focus on what is important.”

 

I stared at him for a moment before letting out a sigh. He was right. I was being delusional, that couldn’t have been Eren. I was just seeing what I wanted to see… which wasn’t there.

 

“Let’s go.” I turned on my heels back into my car, Erwin following behind.

 

I don’t want to believe it but… What if Eren really doesn’t exist? What if he’s just a figment of my imagination?

 

I’ve been looking for him since Middle school… Maybe it’s about time I stopped looking… he’s not here. He won’t ever be…

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: If Erwin is your favorite character... turn back now cause you're gonna hate him in later chapters LOL.


	4. Protect Him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter four!! Lol.
> 
>  
> 
> In the beginning, I have a quote directly from the Durarara novel I am not trying to take credit for it, so here is the link! 
> 
> http://anni-fiesta.livejournal.com/64081.html 
> 
> Also, I am very sorry for this slightly short chapter!

Chapter 4: Protect Him

 

[Author’s note: The following quote is from Durarara SHx3 Novel stated by Izaya!!!]

 

“You… Love humans?”

 

“I love humans. Yes, I do. I’ve been saying it all along, but humans should also just love me back. To be in love with the whole human race. How wonderful would that be? Wrapping me up tenderly in your love is fine. Scolding me and hurting me violently with your love is fine, too. Ignoring my very existence with your love is also fine. Love has no shape or form? You think so? Really? Of course love has shape and form. It just changes from time to time. I want to show everyone that it is true. After all, I just want to stay connected to other people. I want to make more people act, stir the world up like a bowl of fermented beans, and entangle as many threads that connect people to one another as I can.” ((Durarara SHX3))

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

I shot up in my bed with a loud gasp. I felt like I was nearly choking… Quickly catching my breath, I remembered what I was just dreaming and it gave me a strange gut feeling. Izaya has never said those words to me before, but I feel like what I dreamt of him saying to me was what he would say to me in reality.

 

But... To be honest...

 

It wasn't his words that were odd to me. They were strangely fine to me… It was the feeling I got from listening. It was as if… Something was going to happen and I could hear it in Izaya’s voice; but what was it?

 

“Eren-san. Masaomi told me to come wake you.” I looked at my closed door to hear Masaomi’s girlfriend, Saki Mikajima, speaking through the door.

 

“You can come in.” I replied to her as I moved to remove myself from bed, throwing on a shirt and some jogging pants right before she could come into the room. I watched her for a moment as she hesitantly entered the room and then closed the door silently behind her, causing me to give her a bewildered expression.

 

“Sorry, I just have a question.” She stated. I have a short nod of my head as I let her continue on with her question.

 

“Masaomi said you made a deal with Izaya, right?” She asked. I gave a small sigh, nodding. Was Masaomi just going around telling anything?

 

“I have a request then…”

 

Request? Not that I have known Saki for any long period of time, but why was she trying to request something from me of all people?

 

"Since you're close to Izaya-“

 

“Ah… Me and him aren't that close. He's just helping me find someone… If it's something having to do with his personal life… I don't think I should do anything to interfere.” I interrupted.

 

“You're looking for a guy and you made a deal to keep Shizuo away from Izaya.” She stated bluntly.

 

“How'd you know that…?” My eyes widened in response to her statement.

 

“I talk to Izaya a lot…”

 

“I see…”

 

“Listen, there's a man who… I don't quite know his name but he has been trying to hurt Izaya a lot lately, even after Shizuo told him not to. I don't want Izaya hurt so please… Please protect him.” Her words nearly knocked the wind out of me. One, because I felt like I knew what she meant and the dream I just had was coming back. Two, because she sounded a bit too infatuated with Izaya, I'm not saying she's cheating on Masaomi, but the way she spoke of Izaya was a bit… Strange to me.

 

“Why… Why do you want me to protect him?”

 

“Because the man who is trying to hurt Izaya will try to hurt you too.” She gave me a serious face.

 

“…and Izaya told you this?”

 

“No… I can feel it.” She looked away. “

 

Then what about Masaomi?” I asked, crossing my arms.

 

“What about Masaomi?”

 

“Is it not weird that you are in a room, that is closed, with a man…. Telling him to protect another man that is obviously not your boyfriend-“

 

“There's nothing between me and Izaya… I love Masaomi and don't think I would ever cheat on him. Not with **you** anyway.” I glared but ignored my sudden feeling of wanting to yell, “Just do it.” Was all she said before she stepped out of my room.

 

I stared at the empty space before a thought crossed my mind about the encounter at the store last night….

 

_“Because knowing what you're capable of… You'd kill him and I don't want that. I don't want him hurt.”_

 

I remember those words and somehow, those words gave me an eerie feeling.

 

That same eerie feeling that made me run out of the house -I changed of course- and go straight towards Izaya’s apartment… That is until I was stopped about midway in.

 

“Excuse me, sir. May I have a word with you?” I paused for a moment before sighing and turning around to look up at a tall man. I couldn't see his eyes as he had sunglasses on, but he felt oddly familiar. But… The only person I knew had blonde hair was Shizuo, and this was not Shizuo.

 

"Sorry... I have some important things to tend to.” I stated before turning on my heels, only for my shoulder to be grabbed.

 

“Trust me, it will only take a second.” I opened my mouth to say something but my voice was completely silent when the man squeezed my shoulder and leaned down to my ear, “Whoever you're looking for… Will never see you so why don't you give up? Do you really think Izaya Orihara will help you… Eren?”

 

My body was frozen and I had no clue how. By the time I could even move or speak, the man had turned and walked away.

 

“Who… Was that?” I mumbled before I felt my body become tense and I turned to run into the building and right into Izaya’s apartment, that was unlocked…

 

Wait… Why was is unlocked?

 

“Uh… Orihara-san?” I called out only for silence to be the only loudest thing to me. Trust me, silence is always loud… Especially when all you want to hear is noise, something to tell you what you're looking for was there… “Orihara-san?” I called out a little louder. Pausing when I heard what sounded like someone trying to blow their nose. Then silence hit the air once again. When I was about to speak again, Izaya’s frame appeared on top of the staircase I was just about to climb.

 

“Eren? Isn't that a surprise…” Izaya chuckled at me. That didn't sit right with me though. Something was wrong… Something happened. Did it have to do with that strange man from a moment ago?

 

Then Saki's words entered my mind…. “Please protect him…”

 

“Izaya… Did some strange man come see you a second ago?” I asked. In that second I saw his hand jerk but he quickly attempted to play it off, thinking I wouldn't notice.

 

“Strange man… Well in had someone here, yes. Why?”

 

“Just wondering… He didn't do anything to you, did he?” There it was again. This time though, I could tell Izaya’s leg suddenly jerked, but he again tried to play it off, as if he intentionally was moving to lean on the stair railings.

 

“As if I'd let someone touch me.” He laughed, but that laugh was not his. I could tell, “What are you concerned about? What are you here for anyway? Getting bored with Masaomi and his girlfriend?” He smirked at me in a teasing manner.

 

"No.” I shot at him with a glare before calming myself and speaking to him again, “Have you… Made any progress on finding who I need?”

 

I saw him frown and stare as if trying to figure out what to say before he walked down the stairs to his desk, “I'm still looking. It seems that someone is trying to thwart my plans at the moment, so I am having a bit of an issue. Don't worry… It won't stop me.”

 

"Tell me about love.” I stated both bluntly and loudly.

 

"Huh?!" Izaya gave me the most shocked and disgusted face possible, that I'm sure no one else who knows him has seen.

 

“What is your opinion? I mean… What is love to you?” I asked less bluntly as I sat down on the black couch parallel from Izaya’s desk. He stared at me for a moment before he turned around in his spinning chair.

 

“Love is a strange thing to me… I can't say what love is because the kind of love you may be thinking of is very different than mine.” He stated, facing completely away from me.

 

“How so?” I tilted my head, not letting my eyes leave him. This time, he turned to me to answer. And the look on his face nearly killed me… “I always seem to be fine with the kind of love that hurts. Whether it be by words or physical, scolding or hurting me violently with love Is absolutely fine with me…” He was smiling.

 

But it wasn’t his teasing or intimidating smiles… It was the kind of smile a person made when they had finally broken.

 

He wasn't broken yet. But I could feel that he was going to soon…

 

“Ah, well. If that's all. I will need you to leave now... I have some I important things I need to do in town.” He grunted as he stood from his chair. Before thinking, I gave him a response,

 

“Actually… I do have some other things to say but it can wait.” “

 

Alright. Well stay here then if you like. I should be back in a good hour or two.” He stated before walking past the couch I was on and leaving straight out of the door. And then I was left sitting here…

 

Sitting here, trying to figure out what exactly was going on… And why did Izaya give me that response about love? This morning when I woke up, I expected it… But now… It wasn't what I thought I expected. It was the opposite…

 

Someone was messing with him. That guy who ran into me… He was messing with Izaya. I knew he had to because not anyone could just do and say whatever to Izaya and get away with it unscarred. Even Masaomi told me that. So what kind of power did that guy have to break Izaya like this?

 

 _“Please protect him.”_ Once again, Saki’s words ran through my mind as I squeezed my hands tightly together.

 

**“Dammit.”**


	5. Broken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is Chapter 5!
> 
> Chapter 6 will be out soon. As of right now, I am in the library so chapter 6 and maybe chapter 7 will be out today!
> 
> So be on the lookout. 
> 
> Enjoy!!

Chapter 5: Warning

 

**_ (Levi’s POV) _ **

 

Today happened to be one of those days where I really could not stand Erwin. No, that was normally every day; but on this particular day he is pestering me about meetings and paperwork that doesn’t have to be done right away. Just like right now, Erwin is giving me papers that aren’t to be filled out until two months.

 

“Erwin… I understand you like to have things done ahead of time, but these papers aren’t due until August 1st.” I stated with a grumbled as I tried to focus on what I was reading.

 

“Exactly, it’s going to be due soon.” He replied back to me as he walked into the room, a cup of coffee at hand.

 

“It’s June, Erwin.” I glared but he didn’t reply and only sat back and getting out a book to read. I stared at him for a while, before getting up, to which he quickly spoke. “Where are you going?”

 

“What are you? My mother… Quit pestering me every time I get up you stupid toad.” I snapped at him as I started to make my way towards the door.

 

“I might as well be.” He muttered, making me turn around with a glare, “Oh, well my actual mother, Kuchel Ackerman, is dead. So why don’t you just shove it?” I stated before opening the door to my office and leaving.

 

“Wait, I didn’t mean it like that—“

 

“Just shut up Erwin before you put yourself in an even deeper hole. I’m going out.” I gave a sigh as I grabbed my jacket from the living room couch.

 

“You shouldn’t go out alone.” Erwin stated. This man…

 

Sometimes I wonder if he nagged me this much in the past. I swear he acts like some overprotective parent.  Normally I don’t care, but ever since last night he has been acting so strange to the point of following me into the bathroom, and I am not even joking.

 

Why is he watching my every move? It’s like he’s hiding something and trying to make sure I don’t find out…

 

“Look, I just want some fresh air. I’m not gonna die.” I rolled my eyes as I walked to the exit, “Besides, if you really wanted someone to control and tell what to do, then you should get married.” I grumbled before opening the door, only for it to be slammed shut before I could even move to step out.

 

“You’re not going anywhere, Levi.” He glared at me when I turned around to face him; I only glared back in return with a scowl, “Excuse me?”

 

**_ (Izaya’s POV) _ **

 

I am trying to remember when this all started… me being scared of someone like Erwin Smith.

 

It was funny, both from my point of view, and another person’s, that Izaya Orihara could be scared of a 28 year old. It was amusing…

 

But it isn’t amusing. Erwin… He would do anything to get what he wants, including destroying someone else’s life to do so.

 

Ha, that sounds like me, right?

 

I mean… What do you think of me, Izaya Orihara? Do you see me as some hero? As an evil person? Do you see me as maybe just plain human? Well, it does not matter… I don’t care what you think of me, if I did… I would have killed myself a long time ago.

 

I am someone who adores humans. I adore each and every one of you.  But Erwin is someone who adores only Levi Ackerman. You may think that my assistant, Namie’s, attraction to her brother is strange, but Erwin’s attraction to Levi is even stranger. It’s dark… Something I know all too well after experiencing it myself.  I knew what went on in that man’s head, and that fact irked him. And do you know what he does to anything that makes him feel any sense of inferiority or jealousy?

 

He breaks them…

 

He breaks them completely. He’ll do it to anyone too, even his dear Levi Ackerman…

 

**_ (Levi’s POV) _ **

 

“Erwin let me go!” I snapped at him. After I had tried to push him to open the door, he’d grabbed me and pulled me into his room. Hanji wasn’t here, so it wasn’t like I could call her… not that she wouldn’t have heard me yelling in the first place, which was why Erwin was doing what he was doing.

 

“I’m not trying to hurt you, just stop moving.”

 

“Let go!” I snapped louder, a loud grunt leaving my lips when he threw me down harshly onto his bed, “What is your problem?!” I glared at him, watching him moving to shut his door and lock it.

 

“Eren doesn’t exist, Levi.” He stated to me. My eyes widened for a split seconds before I glared again, “What are you going on about?”

 

“You continue to slack on your work and you don’t pay attention to the meetings we go to. Eren has been taking up—“

 

“Wait, what are you even talking about? I am—“

 

“I’m not finished!” I froze at his loud voice before he started making his way to the bed.

 

To tell the truth, I have never been scared by anyone in my entire life. Never would I have thought it could happen, but here I was in front of a sight I thought I would never see.

 

Erwin wasn’t saying anything; he only approached me with a look in his eyes that made even me want to run away. I tried to say something, but the next thing I knew, darkness took over. I remembered Eren’s name leaving my mouth in a scream, but after that, I don’t quite… know.

 

**_ (Izaya’s POV) _ **

 

Erwin Smith was a strange man indeed. I hated him to say the least. I can’t even consider Erwin a human... He has the mind of the devil and the body of a demon.

 

Heh, maybe I over exaggerated that part? But really, Erwin could hurt me more that Shizuo can and their strength was no match. Shizuo was of course the strongest, but Erwin was out of control.

 

You’d have a better chance of living messing with me or Shizuo than Erwin. He could do damage like no other... One time, he tricked a girl into falling in love with him. When she wanted to leave him, after falling in love with another man, he killed the man she fell for. He then set her up to be tortured by someone else and then proceeded to pretend he cared about her. Not too long later, she died from jumping off a building.

 

“Even I’m not that cruel.” I laughed.

 

Oh, and there was Levi Ackerman. I hated him too, but not like I hated Erwin. I hated Erwin for his actions and the person he is, I hated Levi just because I felt he was a challenge. You know how someone may feel the need to do better than another person because they feel their position is threatened? Yeah… That’s it.

 

I felt bad for Levi. If I could, I would have warned him about Erwin eventually doing something drastic… Like locking him away; but the more and more I saw Levi, the more stressed he looked. I knew it was because Erwin would give Levi work to keep him busy 24/7.

 

I knew full well that Erwin was over working Levi on purpose. Levi was already a clean freak, so why not turn him into a workaholic? Then, watch as all Levi does is clean and work; Clean and work until the point he forgets to eat and sleep. Leaving him hungry and tired the next day.

 

Continue that and you’ll get a person too weak to fight you back and too weak to think.

 

See?

 

I knew exactly what Erwin was doing and that alone freaked him out. That’s why I am in the position I am in…

 

I was thankful Eren came in when he did; otherwise I would have done something dramatic out of anger. Still, I had to walk out of the house to vent. I didn’t want Eren to think I was troubled… He seemed like someone who would forcibly get himself involved because he would have felt obligated to…

 

“Tch… Who are you to me Erwin?” I stood over the bridge, looking down at the water. I couldn’t help but smile as the thought of watching Erwin drown satisfied me, “Die, Erwin!” I shouted before bursting out in laughter. It lasted for a while before it stopped and I let out a sigh.

 

“Ah… I’m bored now.”

 

“IIIIIIIIZZZAAAAAYYYYYAAAAAAAA” I turned my head to the direction of the voice. I saw a stop sign waving in the air and waited for people to clear away to see Shizuo clearly.

 

“Oh, Shizu-chan! It’s great to see you here!”

 

“Damnit, I am so tired of smelling you around here. It... ticks me off!” I jumped easily over the stop sign thrown at me before analyzing him.

 

Ah… So he just woke up? He’s kind of cute with messy hair… But I’ll never admit that out loud.

 

“Huh? Is Shizu-chan horny? You could just say so gently.” I laughed before ducking at a trash can thrown at me, “Shut up, you damn flea!”

 

“Well, see you around Sh~zu~chan~” I waved with a wink before turning and running away, knowing he would follow me.

 

Ah… I truly like it better when Shizuo is chasing me... Takes my mind away from the pain Erwin inflicted on me…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, do you guys hate Erwin right now? 
> 
> Haha, I am sorry... So sorry.


	6. Meeting the Doctor and The Headless Rider

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go!! 
> 
> Chapter 7. Enjoy : )

Chapter 6: Meeting the Doctor and The Headless Rider

 

_**(Eren’s POV)** _

 

It’s been two hours… Izaya hasn’t come back at all. I’m trying to figure out if that’s okay or if I should be trying to go look for him.

 

Wait, what am I saying? The guy is 28 years old! He could surely handle himself, am I right? Still… The way he was acting before he left is concerning.

 

I let my thoughts take over my mind as my phone started to ring, to which I quickly answered, “Hello?”

 

“Eren? Hey, Armin called me and said you weren’t answering your phone.” Masaomi’s voice filled the air as I turned on the speaker.

 

“Strange, I never got any calls from him.” I mumbled as I moved over to Izaya’s desk, sitting down in the rolling chair as I looked at my phone on the table.

 

“You probably have one of those cheap phones, huh?” I heard him laugh, “But anyway, he told me to tell you to call him when you can. Ah, by the way… I am not going to be at the house tonight so it will just be Saki there, okay?” He informed me. I felt my body tense before I spoke up, “Uh… Okay.”

 

“Bye!” Masaomi stated before hanging up. I stared at my phone for a moment before sighing. Saki was the last person I’d want to be alone with…. Don’t ask why.

 

“Huh? Izaya isn’t here?” I turned around to see Izaya’s assistant standing in front of the desk with some papers in her hand,

 

“Yeah, he told me to stay here until he got back.”

 

“Huh… It’s probably one of his jobs. How long has he been gone?” Namie asked as she sat the papers down and walked towards the book shelf. “Two.”

 

"Really?”

 

“Is that odd?”

 

“Not really… He is very picky about guests being in his home while he’s gone, so he wouldn’t leave someone here for longer than 30 minutes at most..” She informed before she left upstairs into a room, closing the door rather roughly.

 

I stared at the stairs for a while before I cursed and grabbed my phone, heading out of the door, “What if he is in trouble?”

 

**_ (Unknown…)  _ **

 

“Uh… Who are you?” A male with black hair and reddish-brown eyes asked, standing next to a taller male with spiky blonde hair and brown eyes.

 

“I’ll get to that later. I need you two to act as Izaya Orihara and Shizuo Heiwajima for me… “

 

“What? Why would we do something like—“ 

 

"I know exactly who you two are. You are the star crossed lovers everyone talks about who wrecks havoc here in Yokohama.”

 

“Tch… and?”

 

“What if I was to leak out that you both have attempted to steal both Shizuo and Izaya’s identities—“

 

“What are you talking about? We haven’t done anything like that!”

 

“Please calm down, Tsuki…”

 

“I know you haven’t, but no one will believe you. Especially since your last names are the same… So what do you say?”

 

“Fine. We’ll do it… But how will this benefit us?”

 

“You’ll get the 125 million yen that you have been trying to steal…”

 

“And we should believe you have it?”

 

“It’s right here in this case. Your choice…”

 

“…”

 

“Deal…”

 

“Great. Thank you for your compliance, Hachimenroppi Orihara and Tsukishima Heiwajima.”

 

**_ (Eren’s POV) _ **

 

So… At first I thought maybe Izaya was in trouble… Instead, he wasn’t. He was just being chased around by Shizuo and sadly… I was put in between them.

 

“Orihara-san… Please let me go.”

 

“No, I cannot allow myself to be defeated by that brute. So protect me, little German.” He chuckled at me.

 

“Little—Ah!” I let a scream come out as a vending machine nearly came into contact with my face but I was able to duck in time with the help of Izaya pushing me down with him.

 

“Ugh! Stop moving and just let me hit you!” I heard Shizuo shout.

 

“Hehe~ Goodbye my little sunshine.” He waved at Shizuo before I saw his take off running.

 

Did Izaya really just call him…? Little sunshine?

 

“Sorry about that. I wasn’t trying to hit you.” I shook my head to focus my attention on Shizuo.

 

“It’s fine… Just wish Izaya hadn’t pulled me in.” I grumbled, wiping the dirt from my pants.

 

“He’ll do that to you.” Shizuo replied as he moved to take out a cigarette and lighter. I watched him for a moment before speaking up, “Um… Can I ask you something?”

 

I may be digging my own grave here, but I might as well ask him…

 

“What?”

 

“Are you and Izaya in a relationship?” Welp, It’s too late to take that back. I studied him for a moment when he stopped completely. He looked as if he was trying to figure out how to answer… he also looked like he was ready to beat me to a pulp.

 

“I mean… You don’t have to answer… Its personal-“

 

“Yes.”

 

“Huh?” I stopped my waving hands to look at him in confusion.

 

“We are in a relationship but I don’t think he knows that.” He stated before walking away from me. After a few moments he turned back, “and if you tell anyone that I will kill you!” I nodded in response, earning a nod in return before he turned a corner where I couldn’t see him anymore.

 

After hearing his response, I felt dizzy. I can’t explain why but his answer bought a feeling back to me and I couldn’t describe it. What was it…?

 

“Are you still looking for that guy?”

 

“Holy shit! Masaomi?” I jumped as I turned around to see Masaomi standing behind me with his hands in his pocket.

 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you. I saw you were talking to Shizuo just a second ago.” Masaomi‘s eyes moved to the spot he’d seen Shizuo disappear at before looking back at me.

 

“Oh, yeah… It was just a short conversation. I’m surprised he didn’t kill me.” I laughed, though I couldn’t make it sound genuine and I am sure Masaomi noticed.

 

We both started walking together down the street for a while before one of us spoke up, “Hey Eren… I have to tell you something...”

 

“Hm?” I glanced at him, his expression seeming dazed, “Saki and I… Plan on running away together again.”

 

“Again?”

 

“Yeah… We had run away together once but I came back… I just… feel like we should leave.” Masaomi informed me.

 

“If you don’t mind me asking, why?”

 

“Saki talked to you this morning… didn’t she?” Masaomi turned his head towards me.

 

“Huh? Wait! If it is about that, I promise we did nothing. She came into my room and started telling me to—“

 

“Protect Izaya.” He finished. I paused for a moment before staring at him, “How’d you know?”

 

“I know her… She gets too close to Izaya. That is why I want to leave with her again… The closer we are to Izaya, the more I feel I am losing her.” Masaomi sighed.

 

“Then does that mean…”

 

“You can stay at my place of course. I am going to make sure to send you money… please don’t make that face. It’s not your fault. I just need to get Saki away from Izaya, that’s all. Oh, I promised Mikado I would go see him. I’ll call you later, okay?”

 

Before I could say anything back, he’d already taken off running, leaving me in the middle of the road. What was that about? What exactly is going on with him…?

 

Shaking my head with a sigh, I began to move but the next thing I knew; I was hit with so much force that darkness overtook me. I couldn’t figure what hit me, but as my vision blurred, a black bike came into view with a pair of black boots coming my way.

 

So… How long was I knocked out? It felt like I had been sleeping for years but at the same time, it felt like just a few seconds went by.

 

“Crap…” I groaned before sitting up. I looked around for a moment, naming all of the things I saw. A black or maybe brown couch… a kitchen behind me… and I had a cover on me— “Wait…” I mumbled out as realization settled in:

 

I was in someone’s home.

 

“I think I just got kidnapped!” I grabbed a handful of my hair in shock.

 

“Oh, you’re awake!” I turned my attention to a man with a long white lab coat and black brown hair before moving backwards,

 

“Wh-What is that?!” I pointed at the rather large needle in his hand.

 

“Oh, it’s just medicine for you to make sure you bones heal. Getting hit by a motorcycle can be devastating.” He laughed.

 

“I will not allow you to shoot… whatever that is into me! You… freak!”

 

“Hey! That’s a bit rude. I am a doctor not—“

 

“My dad’s a doctor and he gave me medicine just for the heck of it. Your point is invalid!” I snapped before jumped away from the couch when he got nearer.

 

“Celty.” I heard him say with a hard sigh before I felt hands grab my arms and hold me still. “Huh?” I turned my head to see… Well, I can’t say I see anything but smoke, “Wait, am I seeing things—ouch!” I let out a loud squeal as the needle entered my arm. After a few moments, the hands on my arms released and I stumbled forward, quickly catching myself.

 

“What… Hey, you really didn’t poison me…” I mumbled as I looked at my arm that was patched by a band aid.

 

“Your dad must have been one bad doctor…”

 

“No… I just don’t trust him.” I sighed before looking at the man, “Who are you and how’d I get here… Also, why doesn’t she have an uh... I don’t mean to be rude, but a head?” I asked.

 

“You’re not scared of her?” The doctor glanced at the woman then at me.

 

“Huh? No, I’ve seen things that would make you sick to your stomach.” I shrugged. Somehow, I felt calm… Was it that shot?

 

“Well, this here is Celty and I am Shinra, and underground doctor.” The man, Shinra, informed me. I stared at them for a while before speaking, “I am… Eren Jaeger.”

 

“For real?” Shinra suddenly approached me, making me jump back. “Y-yeah…”

 

"You dad is one of the best doctors in the world! I can’t believe his son is actually standing here.” He laughed.

 

“Um… Thanks. But my father is really just a plain old doctor. He’s not that special.”

 

"You say that because he’s your dad. At least he’s not like mine though.” Shinra replied as I watched him put the needle away in a small black box.

 

“Yours is probably much better than mine… Anyway, how did I get here?”

 

“Oh… Celty said she ran into you and was worried when you immediately passed out, so she bought you here… Ah, she is really worried she hurt you badly.” I turned my attention to the woman, Celty, who held up her phone.

 

**_[I’m really sorry!]_ **

**_[I didn't see you.]_ **

 

“It's fine! Really.” I laughed nervously as I scratched the back of my head.

 

_**[Are you sure? It was a pretty hard hit]** _

 

“I'm sure. Thank you for worrying.”

 

“Um… Eren, may I ask you a few questions concerning Grisha Jäger?” I turned to Shinra, who was clicking away at his iPad. “Sure.”

 

“Are you aware that he is in Ikebukuro right now?... With my father Shingen?” I stared at him in confusion before speaking, “My father is supposed to be in America. He said he was working on a large project to find this… Head thing.” I motioned my fingers as I recalled what my father said.

 

I noticed the burst of smoke from Celty as Shinra gave a sigh, “My dad really likes to involve the wrong people. Does your father know you’re even here?”

 

“I'm sure my mother has told him where I am… But are you sure he's here in Ikebukuro?” I gave a small tilt of my head. “Well my dad just sent me this…” His voice trailed off as he showed me the screen, at which my eyes widened to:

 

_**Hello son! I wanted to tell you that the great Grisha Jäger and I are on our way to meet Izaya Orihara! After that I'll be coming over so be ready! Ta ta~** _

 

A shiver ran down my spine as I looked up at Shinra, “When did your father send that?”

 

“Hm… About an hour ago, but I am just reading it.”

 

“I need to go.” I jumped up, “I shouldn't be here.”

 

“Eren what's wrong?” Shinra asked, putting his device down.

 

"Nothing just…” I froze when I heard a loud voice, “Oh Shinra!”

 

“Damn!” I cursed, looking around but stopping when my eyes moved over to the eyes I hated looking into most.

 

“Oh isn't that a coincidence? Eren, you're here too. It's nice meeting you!” My eyes quickly moved to the man who'd approached me, Shingen. I shook his held out hand before nodding, “You too.”

 

"Shinra, Celty. I would like to speak to you both alone for just a moment.” Shingen moved away from me as Shinra and Celty followed behind him. Shinra gave me a concerned look but I nodded, letting him continue into the room they had entered.

 

“Eren.” My eyes move to my father’s, “What are you doing here… Dad? I thought you were supposed to be working.” I gritted out. God… I hated looking at him.

 

“It is work. Shouldn't you be at your job?” He questioned back.

 

“I have certain days off. Besides, this is about you… Not me.”

 

“Have you been taking that medicine?” He asked with a sigh as he sat a large black bag down.

 

“I'd never take anything from you of all people. You tried to kill me last time.”

 

“What makes you think that?” He gave me a small smirk that quickly left his face.

 

“Are you stupid? You drugged me and then threw me in a ditch. Not only that, you left me there for days until I was found by some weird guys.” I frowned, glaring at him.

 

“It was an experiment.”

 

“And I was the test dummy. Like I always seem to be.” I spat before moving to walk past him, but he grabbed my arm… Stopping my movement.

 

“Your mother has been trying to call you. Did you know she's in the hospital Ill?” He asked me. A growl escaped my lips before I spoke, “What? Did you put her there?” I scoffed. I grunted in pain when his grip on my arm tightened.

 

“Is there a problem?” My eyes moved to Shinra, who had just stepped out. My father immediately let go, giving me the chance to move, “No. Just giving my dad a warm welcome. I'm leaving out… Thank you for helping me earlier, Shinra.” I bowed.

 

“It was no problem. You're welcome back any time!” He smiled at me. I gave him a wave before moving to the door. When Shinra’s gaze moved back into the room, I shot my father a glare, getting one in return from him. Then, I left.

 

I knew he'd follow me here to Japan… But I wasn't going to let him have his way with me. Not anymore...

 

Not ever again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh, and if you don't know who Hachimenroppi and Tsukishima is.... Just search google ; )


	7. The Disappearances in Ikebukuro Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 7! Please enjoy!!
> 
> I am almost done with chapter 8, so watch out for that chapter as well.
> 
> Let me know what you think too~

Chapter 7: The Disappearances in Ikebukuro Part 1

**_ (Eren’s POV) _ **

 

After walking out of Shinra’s house, everything for me was a blur. Not that I couldn’t see anything, but I couldn’t remember what all I had been doing. I remember speaking to my father and leaving immediately, but I cannot recall how I got to the park in a disheveled state, as if I got into some fights along the way. There were also some blood stains on my shirt that I couldn’t seem to figure out its reason for being there.

 

My head also ached badly as if I ran right into a brick wall. Really… What is going on?

 

“Oh, Eren… Strange to run into you here…” I quickly turned to the voice that startled me. For a moment I couldn’t quite see who it was, but my vision started to clear enough for me to see it was Izaya,

 

“I-Izaya?”

 

“What’s wrong? It looks like you got into some trouble.” I heard him chuckle. In response I took a deep breath and nodded, “Y-Yeah… I think. I don’t quite remember.”

 

“Good.”

 

Caught off guard by that reply, I turned to him in confusion, “Huh?”

 

“Nothing. Let’s get you to my place…”

 

“N-No... I am fine.” I took a few steps back, only to have him grab my arm gently, “Don’t fall. I have to bring you uninjured.” He laughed.

 

“Wait—What?”  That was all that I could say before everything started to go black. The last thing I could recall seeing… was a light blue almost white scarf dangling in front of me.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

**_ (Izaya’s POV) _ **

 

**_2 Hours Ago…_ **

 

“Here’s your coffee.” I moved my attention from the chat on my computer to my assistant, Namie. I smirked at the frown on her face as I moved to pick up my drink, “What’s with the attitude? Did your brother reject you again?”

 

“Go shove it.”

 

“I don’t think I can do that to myself…” I gave her grin as she turned to give me a disgusted expression, “You need help… and lots of it.”

 

“I’ve tried.” I chuckled before turning back to my computer, “Oh, you can have the next week off.”

 

“A week? What’s going on to where you’re letting me off a whole week?”

 

“Nothing. I mean, if you want to come in to work, you can. I’m just giving you time to yourself.” I glanced at her.

 

“No, I’d rather stay away from you as much as possible.” She rolled her eyes, grabbing a book from my bookshelf. Shooting her a grin, I decided to tease her, “Aw~ Come on… Why is my beautiful housewife so angry?”

 

“I’m seconds from killing you—and wipe that smug grin off your face. Ugh!” She yelled in a frustrated voice, walking away up the stairs.

 

“You sure are extra grumpy today… Are you on your period?”

 

“That’s it. I’m leaving… Continue on with your non-existent social life.” She shot a glare at me as she entered her room and slammed the door shut behind her.

 

I let out a laugh as I refocused my attention back to the chat I was in:

**Kanra: I’m back~**

**Bakyura: I wish you stayed away.**

**Bakyura: It sucks with you here.**

**Kanra: You’re so mean to me…**

**Kanra: After all the love I have given you.**

**Setton: Guys, please don’t talk like that here... That’s what private messaging is for**

**Bakyura: I’ve got nothing for that idiot.**

**Bakyura: Besides, I already have a girlfriend**

**Kanra: Really?! You never told me such a thing… I am so hurt.**

**Bakyura: Shut up**

**Tanaka: So guys, have you heard about Izaya and Shizuo?**

**Tanaka: People are saying that they saw them both kissing!**

**Bakyura: Huh?! I don’t believe that one bit.**

**Setton: Me neither.**

 

I stared at the screen for a long moment as I tried to think about what they were saying. Me and Shizuo? Kissing? That would never happen… Not in public anyway.

 

**Kanra: You’re just riling us up, Tana-chan.**

**Tanaka: No, really!**

**Tanaka: There are people saying that they saw them both kissing! Someone even said that Izaya’s coat had a red trim while Shizuo was wearing a scarf!**

**Setton: Has Izaya and Shizuo ever even wore anything like that?**

**_Roppi has entered the chat…_ **

**Kanra: Y-You guys are crazy.**

**Kanra: Why would those two of all people be together?**

 

**Bakyura: Oh, look! Someone new has entered!**

**Roppi: Yeah… hey.**

**Setton: Welcome**

**Kanra: What’s up? ~**

**Tanaka: Hey!**

**Roppi: So what are you guys talking about if you don’t mind me asking?**

**Kanra: Someone is trying to say they saw Izaya and Shizuo kiss. Can you believe it?**

**Roppi: Well, it’s not that hard to believe.**

**Tanaka: See!**

**Setton: They wouldn’t…**

**Kanra: EW. I bet some yaoi fangirls just wanted to start a rumor. And why would Izaya wear a red fur trimmed coat. So tacky.**

**Roppi: I actually think that is stylish.**

**Bakyura: Yeah, Izaya needed to try some different style anyway.**

**Kanra: You guys are disgusting…**

**Roppi: I mean… should it matter what Izaya and Shizuo do in their personal time? If they want to kiss and hug, they should be allowed to do so.**

**Kanra: Who are you anyway?**

 

**Setton: Don’t be rude…**

**Kanra: Hey, this Roppi person could be some yaoi fangirl trying to troll people.**

**Bakyura: Kanra… Calm down. We’re entitled to our opinions.**

**Kanra: You, Bakyura, should know for a fact that Shizuo and Izaya aren’t in a relationship with each other.**

**Roppi: You, Kanra, will one day see that you shouldn’t judge someone’s lifestyle**

**Kanra: What do you know about me?**

**Roppi: Enough.**

**_Roppi has left the chat._ **

**Setton: What was that?**

**Bakyura: Kanra?**

 

I was staring at the screen in utter disbelief as the chat rolled by. I really had no way to respond. Who was this Roppi person? What did they mean by they knew enough about me?

 

“Izaya, there’s a knock at the door!” I glanced up at Namie’s now closing door before sending a quick message:

**Kanra: I need to go.**

**_Kanra has left the chat._ **

 

I stared at the screen for a while longer before getting up and moving straight to the door. With a sigh I opened it, but what was on the other side was the last thing that I expected.

 

“Erwin Smith…” I frowned.

 

“Hello, Orihara-kun.”

 

“Leave.” I stated before moving to shut the door, only for it to slam right back open, “You know I cannot do that.”

 

I cursed as he forcibly stepped inside, leaving me no room to get him out, “Why are you hear?”

 

“I made myself very clear. Did I not?” Erwin glared at me.

 

“I didn’t give Eren any information.” I glared back, taking a few steps back as he got closer to me.

 

“It’s not Eren. You sent Levi an email to meet you somewhere…” My eyes widened at his statement before I quickly change my expression, “How did you know that? Levi doesn’t normally allow you on his laptop.”

 

“He does now.” He smirked, sending a shiver down my spine. I analyzed him for a while before my eyes moved to his hands that were in firsts.

 

“What’d you do to him?”

 

“That’s for me to know and you to never find out.” He gave a short chuckle before putting down the black case he had in his hand and then beginning to walk towards me, “I have been really nice to you.”

 

“Stay away.”

 

“I thought you knew how much I loved you. I mean… I kept Shizuo alive just for you.”

 

I took a few steps back before my back hit the glass window behind me, “Just tell me you didn’t hurt him.”

 

“Who? Shizuo or Levi?”

 

“Levi.”

 

“I may have… quieted him down for a few days if that’s what you’re asking.” He chuckled again, getting even closer to me. I took a deep breath before closer my eyes when his lips came near mine.

 

“I really did trust you.”

 

“Shizuo…” I let out. I didn’t mean to, but it slipped.

 

“He’s not coming. I made sure of it… nor will Eren be here either.” My eyes shot up to his in fear, an expression I was ashamed to even have present, “Eren? What’d you do?”

 

I was cut off when Erwin’s hands wrapped around my neck, choked gasps escaping my lips, “S-Stop it...” I managed. Realizing that was mistake to say, I fell Erwin move my head around and smashing me roughly into the ground. All that I think left my lips were Shizuo’s name in a scream, but after that… darkness had taken over. 

 

 

**_1 Hour and 30 Minutes Later_ **

 

“Wait, what do you mean Izaya was kidnapped?” Shinra asked his father.

 

“When I and Dr. Jaeger went into his apartment, we saw the carpet around Izaya’s desk drenched in blood…” Shingen replied.

 

**[Please tell me you’re joking!]**

 

“Izaya? Attacked in his own home? Dad... You really have to be kidding.”

 

“Dr. Jaeger even recovered this…” Shingen held out a black case. Shinra and Celty glanced at each other before moving to open the case, revealing a large sum of money, “This... This is like over a million yen.”

 

“Something happened to Izaya, and we need to find out what.” Shingen stated with a sigh, “Let me get Dr. Jaeger—“

 

“Wait, dad. I don’t... I don’t think you should trust Dr. Jaeger.”

 

“Oh son, you’re being dramatic. He won’t do anything.” Shingen rubbed off Shinra’s statement before walking out of the room.

 

Shinra automatically turned to Celty, worry ridden in his face, “That means you too.”

 

**[What’s wrong? Did Dr. Jaeger say something?]**

 

“His son left here with a strange expression and also seemed to be leaving in a rush. I need you to be careful... I feel like Dr. Jaeger is up to something.”

 

**[I think your dad is right. There is nothing to worry over.]**

 

“No… This time I’m serious. Be careful.”

 

**[… Alright.]**

**[I will]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry... the story will get better.


	8. Disappearances in Ikebukuro Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah... So I was able to finish chapter 8. Yay!
> 
> I'm so sorry for making you guys hate Erwin lol
> 
> Anyway, here you go. Enjoy!!
> 
> Also, in case you guys didn't know...
> 
> Bakyura is Masaomi  
> Setton is Celty  
> Tanaka is Mikado  
> Kanra is Izaya  
> Roppi is Hachimenroppi (Roppi)  
> Tsuki is Tsukishima (Tsuki)

Chapter 8: Disappearances in Ikebukuro Part 2

 

**_ Ikebukuro 2:18 P.M. _ **

**Setton: Guys? Are you there?**

**Bakyura: I’m here!**

**Tanaka: Is there something wrong?**

**Setton: Have you guys heard?**

**Bakyura: What?**

**_Roppi has entered the chat_ **

**Roppi: What’s up?**

**Setton: Oh, hey!**

**Tanaka: Hello**

**Bakyura: Welcome back!**

**Bakyura: What were you going to say, Setton?**

**Setton: Have you heard about Izaya disappearing?**

**Roppi: Izaya?**

**Tanaka: I haven’t heard that. I do know that people are saying he and Shizuo dragged a boy around a few hours ago…**

**Setton: Huh?!**

**Roppi: Strange**

**Bakyura: What did the boy look like?**

**Tanaka: Some are saying that the boy has chestnut brown hair. Some also mentioned the boy looked foreign.**

**_Tsuki has entered the chat_ **

**Bakyura: Would you look at that! Someone new~**

**Tsuki: H-Hey…**

**Roppi: Ah, Tsuki’s a close friend of mine.**

**Tanaka: Well, welcome to the chat! : )**

**Tsuki: Thanks…**

**Roppi: So back to this thing about Izaya. What makes you think he just disappeared?**

**Setton: It’s what I heard.**

**Bakyura: You may have heard someone spilling nonsense… I doubt Izaya would just up and leave.**

**Tanaka: Well… I heard from someone that a weird guy went into Izaya’s apartment too.**

**Tanaka: he looked foreign as well.**

**Bakyura: Maybe Izaya got involved with the wrong people again?**

**Bakyura: It’s not surprising.**

**Setton: True…**

**Setton: But even Shizuo has been acting weird. He’s been more... Uh, sensitive.**

**Tanaka: Sensitive?**

**Setton: Yeah. I ran into him the other day and he just apologized and walked away very quickly.**

**Bakyura: You’re joking. I ran into him once and nearly got the crap beaten out of me!**

**Setton: That’s why it’s weird!**

**Bakyura: Roppi and Tsuki sure are quiet over there…**

**Roppi: Sorry about that~ I had to step away from my computer.**

**Tsuki: To mess with me.**

**Tanaka: You guys live together?**

**Roppi: Yep~**

**Roppi: but about Izaya. I think we should see how it plays out... I mean, maybe Izaya has something up his sleeve.**

**Setton: Then what about Shizuo?**

**Tsuki: I’m sure he’s just staying to himself more.**

**Roppi: Yeah.**

**Bakyura: Strange…**

**Roppi: Hm?**

**Tanaka: You are strangely similar to Kanra. He would have said the same things.**

**Bakyura: I know right?**

**Roppi: Heheh~**

**Roppi: Well, it’s time me and Tsuki go.**

**Tsuki: Yeah… It was nice meeting you all**

**_Roppi has left the chat_ **

**_Tsuki has left the chat_ **

**Bakyura: That was strange…**

**Setton: Very.**

**Tanaka: Well, I gotta go too. I’m meeting a friend at the movies.**

**Bakyura: Ha-ha, same here. ; )**

**Setton: Bye!**

 

**_Tanaka, Bakyura, and Setton have left the chat._ **

****

** Ikebukuro 3:23 P.M **

 

**_ (Eren’s POV) _ **

 

 

Everything was hurting right now. I couldn’t even tell which part of my body wasn’t hurting… It was like I got hit by a train or worse… An airplane. If getting hit by an airplane was completely possible…

 

“Is he breathing?” I heard a voice.

 

“Yes. He should be awake soon…”

 

“Make sure you keep him sedated, Dr. Jaeger.” I completely froze at that name before letting out a scream and starting to thrash about, only to feel two pairs of hands holding me down, “Stop!” I screamed, but I don’t think I was audible.

 

“Shoot him!”

 

Next thing I knew, my body became still and the noises around me were starting to mesh together, and I couldn’t understand it. I was able to open my eyes, but my vision was too blurred to understand what I was seeing.

 

“…ren! Are…okay?” I tried to understand what I was hearing, but the white light over me was distracting and I all I could really hear was a drill. Though I couldn’t feel my body, I knew something else was also being shot into me.

 

I’ve only been in Ikebukuro for a week and I was kidnapped and possibly being poisoned by people I didn’t even know… It makes me wonder… Was going to Izaya really worth it?

 

Better yet… Was trying to find “corporal” even worth it?

 

 

** Ikebukuro 6:19 P.M. **

**_ (Izaya’s POV) _ **

**__ **

“Oh, look, you’re finally waking up…”

 

I let out a grunt as my blurred vision began to clear up. Before actually turning to the voice, I looked around, seeing that I was in alley way.

 

“Are you okay, Izaya-kun?” I slowly moved my eyes up to the person speaking to me, only for shock to hit me.

 

Standing in front me was someone who looked exactly like me. While it wasn’t too shocking, since there have been people saying they had seen some look-alike in another city, it was almost laughable. The pain I was in didn’t allow me to have that moment though…

 

“Who are you?”

 

“Who am I? I don’t think I should tell you that.” He smirked at me for a moment before looking elsewhere, “Though I think you should be more worried about Shizu-chan.”

 

“What’d you do?” I glared at him, trying to move my hands, but the handcuffs kept them confined.

 

“Don’t worry… I made sure Tsuki knew what he was doing when handling Shizuo. Tsuki is too nice to hurt him anyway.” The male laughed.

 

“Who are you?”

 

“Easy. I’m you.” He stated back bluntly, causing me to glare again.

 

“Don’t mess with me.”

 

“Heh. Or What?” He challenged. I stayed silent for a moment before looking at what he was wearing, noting the red fur on his coat, “You’re... You’re that person they were talking about.”

 

“Huh? Oh, you mean about the red trimmed jacket.” He smirked looking at his clothing before grinning at me, “The one you called tacky.”

 

I stared at him for a moment, starting to figure out what he meant. It didn’t take long for me to realize he was the “Roppi” person from the chat.

 

“Huh. Even though you look like me, you’re one tacky looking person.” I stated, earning a glare.

 

“You should be quiet, considering the position you’re in.” He replied back. I stayed quiet for a few more minutes, analyzing my surroundings. This place was oddly familiar. It was similar to where Erwin had bought me once… This got me thinking…

 

“Erwin made you do this, didn’t he?”

 

“So what if he did?”

 

“What’d he promise you? Money?” I saw him falter for a moment before smirking, “So it’s money right? You and I really aren’t the same. If we were, you’d know just by looking at Erwin that he wouldn’t spend a penny on you. Whatever he promised you… He’ll never give to you.”

 

“Like you know anything—“

 

“I know more than you. I am an information broker after all. You don’t think I would have checked Erwin’s background? I also know how to read people’s body language and emotions too…” I looked at him from head to toe, smirking once again, “He threatened you.”

 

“Tch.” He frowned. He looked slightly stuck on what to say or do, “Did he use your sweet little Tsuki just as he used Shizuo on me?” His eyes widened for a moment before he pulled a knife from his pocket, “Talking to you is boring. That’s why I hate humans…”

 

** Ikebukuro 6:15 P.M. **

 

**_ (Shizuo’s POV) _ **

 

 How did I get placed into this mess? It was probably that flea’s fault…

 

I was walking with Tom to collect a debt from some idiot who was 3 months late on his payments until I was suddenly knocked out. By what, I don’t know and for the person to be to easily knock me out must be strong.

 

When I woke, I was laying on cold hard floor in a darkened room. I couldn’t see too much and I couldn’t move as both my hands were tied with handcuffs, and my body ached.

 

“Make sure he doesn’t get out of those handcuffs…” I heard an oddly familiar voice. I squinted for a moment before looking in the direction of the voice. It was no help when all I could see were black shoes in front of the light coming from the opened door.

 

“Alright…”

 

“Oh, it looks like he’s up. Go on and handle him. I’ll go make sure Izaya hasn’t gotten up yet.” That was the last that I heard for a moment before the sound of shoes began walking away and a door closed, the room becoming almost completely darker. It was silent for a while before the other voice spoke up, “Are you okay… Shizuo?”

 

Why did that voice sound so familiar? Ugh, whatever. I just wanted to kill whoever did this!

 

“Who are you?”

 

I didn’t get an answer as the person approached me, sitting me up so that my back was against the wall. It was dark, so I couldn’t quite make out who the person was. “You didn’t answer my question.”

 

“Your cousin.” He replied as he moved away from me. I paused for a moment, confused before speaking again, “What?”

 

“N-Nothing! I really shouldn’t say too much.” The person yelled nervously.

 

Now that I think about it… I think I know whose voice that is. It can’t be…

 

“Tsukishima?”

 

“Y-Yeah…”

 

“I knew it.” I gave a grunt. Only Tsukishima was the type of person took act nervous about nearly everything… He was also one of the very few people that could successfully knock me out. Not to mention, Tsukishima looked like he could be my twin, but we were cousins… Very distant ones.

 

“What is going on?”

 

“I can’t say… I just have to do what I am told.”

 

“That’s so like you. You never do the things you want, do you?” I raised my voice slightly.

 

“S-Sorry…”

 

“Don’t apologize. Just tell me why you knocked me out and bought me here… and who was that person you were just talking to? No one is in here right? So just say it before I get pissed off more than I already am.”

 

 

** Ikebukuro 7:28 P.M. **

 

**_ (Eren’s POV) _ **

 

When I woke up, I found that I was in some large lab room. No one was present, which was good, so I was able to take things in calmly. When I finally looked down at my body, I found that I was still in my normal clothes; but something felt strange. I felt like I was too calm.

 

“Why… am I here?” I tried to remember what had happened, but nothing came to mind. The last I remember was leaving off the train to Ikebukuro after talking to Armin… but the strange thing was… I couldn’t quite remember who Armin was. It was just a name I seemed to know.

 

“Eren?” I turned my head to the voice and took in who had approached me. It was a rather tall male with short and professionally cut blonde hair with light blue eyes. He looked important… Kind of scary too.

 

“Wh-Who are you?”

 

“I am Erwin Smith. Is that name familiar?” He asked. I stared at him before grasping my head in pain, “Ouch…”

 

“Ah… The medicine must be kicking in…”

 

“M-medicine… Why do I need medicine?”

 

“Well… you had a bad accident after being nearly ran over by a train… You’ve been unconscious for quite some time.” He replied.

 

“I have?”

 

“Yes. Don’t worry… You’ll be fine, alright?”

 

“Okay…” Was all I replied with before I felt my eyes close and darkness took over…

 

** Ikebukuro 7:45 P.M **

 

**_ (Shinra’s POV) _ **

**__ **

I was appalled. I had no words to express how much shock I was in.

 

I had overheard Dr. Jaeger and my father Shingen… along with that mysterious Erwin guy discussing what they have done to Eren and I wish I never heard… but part of me, knew I needed to hear.

 

According to the chat between the three men, Erwin was paying Shingen and Dr. Jaeger to alter Eren’s memory so that he would forget certain things. They’d given him a bunch of medicine all at once, causing him to both be knocked out at a risk for death, and causing Eren’s memories to be switched.

 

“I feel sick…” I mumbled before glancing through the glass window at Eren.

 

He looked so pale… It really was enough to make you throw up once you understood the reason for Eren having all that medicine put in his body.

 

**[You should do something.]**

 

I jumped at the cell phone screen on front of me as I looked back at Celty, “Do what?”

 

**[Don’t you have the skills to get Eren’s memories back?]**

 

“Oh… You heard?”

 

**[Yeah… It gave me a sick feeling in my stomach…]**

**[What they are doing to him is wrong!]**

**[That’s why--]**

 

I sighed as I pulled down her hand holding the phone, “There’s nothing to do. I don’t have the right medicine for him.”

 

 **[But… Messing with someone’s memories is wrong!]** Celty typed quickly and pointed her phone at me.

 

 **[Memories are special! And they shouldn’t be messed with!]** I noted the burst of smoke coming from her. I knew what she was talking about… Without her head, she doesn’t remember anything about herself. So of course she would relate to Eren…

 

“Celty. I don’t—“

 

**[I know you do!]**

**[Your father has it!]**

 

“Huh?”

 

**[I remember visiting his lab once when he was giving a girl surgery. He said that after she got hit in the head, her memories were gone. He used something, and I don’t know what, that bought her memories back!]**

 

I paused at her words before speaking, “Wait… Was that the case of the girl Suzuki Kururugi?” I asked.

 

**[Yes]**

 

“I think… maybe we can help Eren. But he’s already got too much medicine in his system. He’ll die if anymore is shot into him.”

 

“Son, what are you and Celty talking about?” I froze when my dad approached us. Instantly, I turned to him with a laugh, “Oh, we were talking about this kid who I dissected a few days ago. I was thinking about running another test on him.”

 

“Oh really?”

 

“Yeah!”

 

“Just like your father,” for a moment I really wanted to puke after he said that, “Well, I am going out for a moment. I’ll be back.” He patted my shoulder before walking off.

 

**[You okay? You look pale]**

 

“I’m fine… It’s just when he said I was just like him, it made me a little sick.” I sighed.

 

**[Why?]**

 

“Because I don’t want to be like someone who tortures another person for personal gain.” I replied coldly, glaring at the nearby wall.

 

**[Shinra…]**

 

“What’s worse is that Eren’s own father would do just cruel things to him.” To be honest, I was pissed. I’ve never been one to get upset easily, but this was one thing I couldn’t get over.

 

“We need to help Eren; but we have to do so without them knowing.” I looked back at Celty.

 

**[What should I do?]**

 

“First… We need to get more information on that Erwin guy.”

 

**[Should we ask Izaya?]**

 

“No… I have a feeling that Izaya and Shizuo are both in danger.”

 

**[Danger? What do you mean?]**

 

“I’ve seen that man near Izaya before and Izaya did **not** look happy.  Something is going on... But if we’re not careful, that Erwin guy could do a lot more damage.” I looked around before getting closer to Celty, “Normally… I would tell you to stay out of dangerous things like this because I don’t want you hurt… but I need you.” I pulled away for a moment to look around again before speaking, “Our first priority is getting information on Erwin. But the thing is… I don’t want you to get close to him.” I took a step back before turning away, “I… need to take a deep breath.”

 

**[Maybe you need some rest…]**

**[I have never seen you this angry before…]**

 

 

“I know… I’m sorry Celty.” I smiled gently at her, trying to reassure her I was fine.

 

I didn’t want her to think I was taking my anger out on her. To be truthful, I wanted to knock some sense into my dad, but Erwin most likely has him wrapped around his finger, so I have to tread lightly.

 

But… Even if Erwin figures out what I am doing, I will save Eren. I know Eren isn’t close to me, and I just met him only hours ago… but I felt like I needed to save him.

 

Something was telling me to…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 9 coming soon.... ; )


	9. Altered Dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided: Why not show some Shizuo x Izaya. Lol.
> 
> I felt like I should give them a moment together.... 
> 
>  
> 
> So... Enjoy ; ) I hope I don't break anyone's heart (because according to my friend, who read this first before I posted it, it made her nearly cry. Hopefully you guys don't cry. )

Chapter 9: Altered Dreams

 

**_“Hey, Corporal!”_ **

****

**_“Eren?”_ **

****

**_“I just finished cleaning up with Petra and the others; so I thought I might come here.”_ **

****

**_“You always like to be around me, don’t you?”_ **

****

**_“WH-What’s wrong with that?!”_ **

****

**_“Calm down Jaeger. I didn’t say it was bad.”_ **

****

**_“… Heichou?”_ **

****

**_“Hm?”_ **

****

**_“Do you believe in reincarnation?”_ **

****

**_“What’s this all of a sudden?”_ **

****

**_“It’s well… Armin was telling me about—don’t look at me like that.”_ **

****

**_“You and Armin discuss the strangest things together…”_ **

****

**_“No we don’t… anyway, he was telling me how there was a theory that a person can be reborn in a different life after they die. Of course, there’s the fact that you may not remember those in your previous life but…”_ **

****

**_“…but?”_ **

****

**_“I want to make a promise with you!”_ **

****

**_“…”_ **

****

**_“In 2000 years… if we are reincarnated… I want us to be together again.”_ **

****

**_“Say this theory of reincarnation is true, Eren, and neither of us have our memories… How do expect us to be together?”_ **

****

**_“I… Its well, I just feel like… It’s hard to say…”_ **

****

**_“Don’t be nervous.”_ **

****

**_“…Every day, death knocks on someone’s door and we never know whose door it’ll be. We never know who is going to die and what will be sacrificed…”_ **

****

**_“Eren…”_ **

****

**_“If I die, I want to be able to die knowing that I’ll at least see you in the future. I want to die knowing that it won’t be the end.”_ **

****

**_“…”_ **

****

**_“I want to die with you, knowing that… Knowing that I can still love you even in death.”_ **

 

 

**_ (Izaya’s POV)  _ **

 

“Sh-“ I shot up, eyes wide, as I looked around frantically. I don’t what dream I just had, but it left me with the strangest feeling… a feeling of… of…

 

 **Damnit**. I can’t even remember that dream anymore.

 

“Izaya! Are you okay?” I turned to look at Shizuo, who was holding me up against him. It took me a moment to register that before I jumped up away from him, only for dizziness to take over, leaving me to fall right back into his grasp. I was about to say something again before I noticed the presence of two others in the room. One of them I suddenly felt the urge to stab …

 

“You… You tried to stab me earlier.” I moved forward towards the person I addressed, only for Shizuo to tighten his hold around my waist, “Let me go!”

 

“You’re as energetic as ever…” He muttered at me.

 

“Oh shut it.” I glared at him, earning a smirk in response.

 

This was why I never liked to be alone with Shizuo…

 

“Let me go.” I glared even more, only for him to shake his head before the smirk left his features, “Let them talk first.”

 

“I don’t want to let them… --especially not **him** —talk to me about anything!” I snapped back, moving my glare to my look-alike… I really hated calling him that.

 

“You’re really childish when you’re not around certain people, huh?” Shizuo questioned me. I tensed up as I tried to control my urge to kick him, though me being on the ground wouldn’t have made that a success.

 

“Shove it.”

 

“Gladly.”

 

“Oh, damn you.” I rolled my eyes, ignoring the small chuckle from behind me.

 

“If you’re done with that lovey-dovey crap, I’ll talk.” Roppi stated as he crossed his arms and glared at me.

 

“Roppi…” Tsukishima commented from next to him. Roppi gave a sigh before looking away from me, “About what you said earlier, I already know that Erwin isn’t going to give us any money.”

 

I stared at him, staying quiet but due to my instincts I moved little, but Shizuo still had a grip on me to keep me from doing anything, “And?”

 

“He told me a few things that I didn’t quite understand until really looking at you.” Roppi then turned to look at me, “Do you have dreams of a person’s life that isn’t your own?”

 

“What?” I gave him a slightly confused expression, trying to understand him.

 

“Tsuki noticed it before I did, but I didn’t believe it at first until we over heard a conversation Erwin was having over the phone with someone. Erwin had mentioned using drugs to instill artificial memories into someone.” I stayed quiet as he continued on, but a strange feeling began to come from my stomach.

 

“Not to change the subject, but when you stated you were an information broker, you never did think to consider I might be as well. In the chat room, when I said I knew enough about you… I meant it.” He gave me a small smirk but it quickly changed back to a frown, “Question. You do know who Levi Ackerman is, correct?”

 

“Yes…” I replied back.

 

“Did Erwin meet you or Levi first?”

 

“Me. Erwin met Levi one year after meeting me.”

 

“I thought so… So during that one year period, you and Shizuo were dating. Erwin knew that but he still attempted to come after you… Even verbally abusing you to the point that it broke through that mask you try to keep.” I felt my blood run cold and it didn’t help that Shizuo’s grip on me was tightening.

 

“One night, after having a fight with Shizuo— a fight that wasn’t normally the fights you have with him—you went walking to blow of steam but unfortunately you ran into Erwin. You talked to him a little until you started to feel slightly bothered by him…” I tensed up, the memories resurfacing back, “You tried to get away from him but he continued to come after you; only for you to be knocked out. When you woke up, you found yourself in a hospital room with a bunch of doctors surrounding you and doing what?”

 

My frown deepened as I tried to remember but I couldn’t. All I could recall was screaming and random images in my head, “I don’t remember.”

 

“Shizuo-kun… What if I told you that your precious boyfriend was stabbed with a bunch of medicine that could have killed him… all just for Erwin to have his precious Levi?”

 

I didn’t have to look at Shizuo behind me to tell he was pissed, I think it was safer for me not to look. Just by the way he was holding me, I could tell he wanted to snap but he wasn’t.

 

My eyes moved to Roppi who stood from the corner where he was standing to approach me. He didn’t say anything until we were face to face, “Me and you are opposite. You’re “ **love** ” for humans is what got you here, Izaya. You were too curious of Erwin and attempted to play a game with the wrong person. My “hate” for humans is how I was able to play with Erwin and get information at the same time; something you’re unable to do.” I glared at him, about to respond but he cut me off, “I’m not against you. I’m only really trying to help you.”

 

“Help? For what? What will you get out of this?”

 

“Nothing. I don’t do things for personal gain. It’s stupid… I just want to mess around with Erwin. I mean… Don’t you think **someone** needs to put an end to Erwin’s plans?”

 

I stared at him for a long time before looking away, not saying a word.

 

I hated when someone knew about me… It made me cringe that someone I never even have had a decent conversation with can stand here and tell me my life story.

 

It made my blood boil, but right now I was too weak to speak… especially with Shizuo behind me.

 

“Come one Tsuki, let’s give Shizuo and Izaya some alone time, ne?” I didn’t have to look to see Roppi and Tsuki leaving quickly out of the dark room we were in. When the door to the room shut, I suddenly could feel a tense pressure coming from Shizuo. It was almost suffocating…

 

“Why didn’t you tell me about Erwin years ago, when all of that happened?” The silence was finally broken after a few long minutes.

 

I didn’t speak, and only kept my head down. “Izaya, answer me.”

 

Still nothing. How was I supposed to tell him I was scared? I hated admitting that even to myself…

 

“Izaya!” He snapped, making me jump. I bit my lip before feeling him turn me around. I quickly averted my gaze so I wouldn’t have to look at him, “Why didn’t you tell me? Why did I have to hear all of that from Tsuki and Roppi?”

 

“I...” I opened my mouth but shook my head. Why did this have to happen…?

 

“If you can’t tell me… I’m going to leave.” He stated. I shot my eyes up at him, staring in shock, “What?”

 

“We’re in a relationship, Izaya. Even though we have a strange relationship, it’s still a **relationship**. You’re supposed to tell me when something is hurting you.”

 

“So you’re just going to leave because I can’t **tell** you something?”

 

“No… I’m going to leave if you cannot **trust** me.” He stated. I stayed still for a moment before looking away again. It didn’t take long before he’d let go of me and I heard him move, standing up and beginning to walk away.

 

He couldn’t be serious? Could he?

 

He’s leaving because I couldn’t easily tell him that someone was hurting me? Because I couldn’t tell him how much pain I was in?

 

“You’re selfish!” I snapped without thinking, “You’re not even considering my feelings!” I stood up.

 

I hated this. I hated feeling and being weak. I hated appearing that way to anyone… even Shizuo.

 

“You’re not considering that maybe I was too **scared** to tell you. That maybe I was too scared to even see what you would do because I knew you’d be beyond angry.” I snapped louder, before my knees got weak again. I fell down as tears stained my eyes and I moved my arms up to cover them, “Maybe I was too scared to show you how vulnerable I was…” I whispered so that he wouldn’t hear that last part.

 

After a few moment of silence, I felt arms around me once again and I couldn’t help but cry even more tears. How long has it been since I’ve cried like this?

 

“I was scared, Shizuo… I’m… still scared.” I managed to say through my tears as Shizuo’s arms around me got tighter, “I’m sorry.”

 

I shook my head at his words before speaking again, “Don’t say “sorry”…”

 

“You’re right… I should have considered your feelings first.”

 

I closed my eyes at that statement, knowing he meant that, before letting out a shaky sigh,

 

**_“Even I can break too, Shizuo.”_ **

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, be sure to leave a comment on what you think!


	10. Hearing Voices

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is chapter 10!!!
> 
> So yesterday I decided to watch Owari No Seraph since i kept seeing it on my Instagram (Every time a anime pops up that I don't know about, it'll repeatedly be there until I watch it. It's weird but that's how it happens lol) . It's become one of my favorites though... should I be concerned that I ship Yu and Mika together? haha. If you haven't watched it yet, go check it out! 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!! and please forgive me for any typos. I was in a rush to get this chapter out for you guys.

Chapter 10: Hearing Voices

**_ (Eren’s POV) _ **

**__ **

When I woke up again, I wasn’t in the hospital like last time. I was in a strange room that I wasn’t familiar with…

 

“Is this someone’s house?” I looked around to see a dresser and a bathroom. Starting to get up, I moved my hand to the side for a moment before feeling something that felt like a hand. Confused, I turned to see what I felt, only to see that there was a man next to me. He was wearing what appeared to be work clothing and was sleeping... I think he was sleeping. His breathing looked as if it had stopped…

 

My eyes trailed upward to his face. His short black hair covered part of his face and his lips were set in a firm frown. He looked oddly familiar but I couldn’t tell who it was.

 

 ** _“Eren…”_** A voice rang through the room. I grasped my head as pain suddenly came and I nearly felt like passing out. It was similar to the pain I felt the last time before blacking out.

 

**_“Eren…”_ **

 

The voice came and again and I nearly lost my breath. I looked back at the man beside me to see if maybe he was calling my name, but it wasn’t him. He was out cold. “What **is** this…?” I whispered as I quickly moved to get up, only for my legs to give out on me and cause me to end up on the floor.

 

**_“Eren…”_ **

 

“Please stop…” I muttered.

 

**_“Eren…”_ **

 

“Leave me alone!” I screamed loudly, feeling my body begin to tremble. I felt air brush the back of my neck, making me turn to see what it was I felt.

 

Nothing was there.

 

“Where am I?” I gasped, standing back on my feet and moving towards the door. I tried to open it but to no avail. It was like it was jammed. “Why can’t I get out?”

 

 ** _“Eren…”_** It began again. The voice was so familiar and every time I heard it, it made my head hurt more. It was as if I was supposed to remember something but I couldn’t. **_“Eren…”_** There it was again. I was about to scream before something in my mind told me to stay calm; and that’s what I did. **_“Eren…”_**

 

Once calming down, I could tell that it wasn’t a voice in my head I was hearing… It was coming from somewhere in the room. With a frown, I looked around slowly, trying to carefully observe the items in the room.

 

 ** _“Eren…”_** Moving towards the sound, I ended up near the man on the bed, but he wasn’t awake. So it couldn’t be him speaking… My hand moved by instinct to lift up both of the man’s wrists, seeing a black watch on one of them. I stared at the black watch for a moment before noticing the numbers on the so-called watched moving as if it were a timer.

 

**_“Eren...”_ **

 

The voice was louder and from then I could tell it had been coming from the watch. Staring with my brows furrowed, I took the watch off of the man and inspected it in order to successfully turn it off. With a relieved sigh that I wouldn’t have to hear that voice again, I rubbed my slightly burning eyes before looking back at the man.

 

“I feel like I should have freaked out after waking up next to someone but… I feel like I know this person.” I mumbled as I continued to stare at him. After a while, I shook my head and looked back at the door, “How do I get out of here?”

 

I jumped when I heard a sudden grunt and I turned to look at the man on the bed moving around before his eyes opened. He was turned away from me so he couldn’t see me at first…

 

“My head hurts…” he mumbled weakly as he moved his hand to his head slowly, as if he was in pain. After a few more seconds, me still standing there, he quickly noticed my presence in the room and stared at me in shock, “Eren…?” He asked as he sat up, another grunt escaping his lips.

 

So he knew my name?

 

The odd sensation of knowing who he was quickly hit me again and I couldn’t help but feel something close to sadness in my heart, “Y-yes…”

 

He stared at me in complete shock before he spoke after a few seconds, “You’re… you’re not supposed to be here.” He stated.

 

“I… I woke up here. I last remember being in a lab... or hospital but…” After hearing me, he quickly moved out of the bed and straight to the door, attempting to open it that same way I did. “He locked us in here.”

 

“He? Who—“

 

“What’d he do to you?” the man turned to me.

 

“What are you talking about?” I asked, starting to get slightly scared.

 

“ **Damnit**!” I flinched at his sudden shout as he punched the door in front of him, though the punch wasn’t hard. “You’re not supposed to be here… “ He growled.

 

“Sir, what is going on—“

 

I was cut off when I heard a voice coming from the door and noticed the man moving back as the door suddenly opened, revealing the man I had seen before at the hospital.

 

“Oh, you’re both awake…” the taller man stated, a grin on his face that left me feeling as if I was looking at death.

 

“Erwin… What are you—“ the shorter man started but was interrupted when something silver suddenly moved at the man but he moved back, eyes wide.

 

“I’m getting rid of you both.” The taller man, Erwin, stated. Erwin pushed the black haired man away before moving towards me quickly. I quickly tried to move away but the wall stopped me from doing so and the man’s knife was already pointed at me.

 

“Erwin, don’t do this!” I glanced towards the black haired man who looked both scared and shocked.

 

“Hey Eren… Do you remember Levi?” Erwin asked me as he ignored the other man.

 

“Le…vi?” I gasped when the knife jerked towards me. “Do you remember?”

 

“I… No…” I replied quickly, earning a smirk.

 

“Good. The medicine worked.” He stated.

 

“Medicine? Erwin don’t tell me you…”

 

“I wouldn’t continue questioning me, Levi.” Erwin stated before the knife was lodged into the wall next to my ear, my eyes wide in shock.

 

“That switch blade… It’s Izaya’s.” The man, Levi, mouthed before Erwin had suddenly left me standing near the walk and moving towards Levi, who began walking backwards, “You did something to Izaya too…” Levi whispered, yelping when Erwin grabbed a handful of his hair with a grin, “What, not going to fight me back, Levi? Normally you’re much stronger than this… I guess you overworked yourself and didn’t pay attention to eating like I said.”

 

“You’re not Erwin…” Levi gasped, struggling to speak.

 

“I’m not?”

 

“You’re not the same person I knew… Erwin wouldn’t have… He wouldn’t do this.” Levi stated before letting out a yell when Erwin pushed him into the wall.

 

“Stop…” I whispered. I couldn’t bear to watch this…

 

“We all change, Levi. This isn’t 2,000 years ago.” He pulled harder on Levi’s hair.

 

“Stop…” Suddenly, images began flashing in my mind… images all too fast for me to understand.

 

“Let me go. You don’t have to do this…” Levi whispered all too weakly, trying to move Erwin’s hand. My eyes widened at the gun Erwin was reaching for in his pocket. With a laugh he pulled it out and pointed it at the shaking Levi.

 

“ **Stop**!” I screamed.

 

The last thing I heard… was a gun shot.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

**_ (Izaya’s POV) _ **

**__ **

After the talk I had with Shizuo and clearing up my tears, which I still hate to admit, we’d left out and followed Tsuki and Roppi as they explained the plan they had. With a few arguments between me and Roppi, things went by smoothly as we were able to move out of the building we’d been in without notice (Erwin had set up some guards to keep us from leaving).

 

It wasn’t until we were close to getting to my place that I felt a strange gut feeling and it made me stop. “Izaya?” Shizuo quickly walked up to me. “Are you alright?”

 

I shook my head as I wrapped my arms around myself, my stomach hurting. Something was happening… Something bad.

 

 ** _“Help me.”_** A voice spoke in my head as a vision flashed across my mind, it was a blur but I could see a gun as if it was pointed at me.

 

“We might need to take him to the hospital…” Tsuki approached. I shook my head again before something else flashed across my eyes and it looked like a person with blonde hair behind the gun. Erwin. He was doing something to… Levi? I tried to organize the random thoughts in my head but it was hard with the words, **“Help me.”** Repeating in my mind. “He’s in trouble…” I whispered.

 

“Who?”

 

“Levi.” I looked up at Shizuo who gave a confused look.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Something is going to happen and it has to do with Erwin being there.” I replied as I looked around for a moment.

 

“Did you just see a vision, Izaya?” I looked up at Roppi, who had a calculating expression. “Vision?”

 

“Did you see something weird?”

 

“A gun was pointed at me and I saw blonde hair that I’m sure belonged to Erwin.” I answered, before grunting at the pain in my head.

 

**_“Help me.”_ **

 

There it was again. “We need to head towards Erwin’s home then.” Roppi quickly announced out loud as Shizuo was currently putting me on his back, knowing that I probably couldn’t walk too much longer… which was true.  


“Why Erwin’s place?” Shizuo asked as he quickly moved to catch up with Roppi.

 

“That’s where he’s keeping Levi.” Roppi replied before glancing back towards me and Shizuo, “and before you ask, I know that because Erwin told me. Also, I have been to his home before. Ah! Right, I should call Shinra!”

 

“Shinra? Why?” I asked as I watched him closely.

 

“Because he agreed to help us.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_ (Shinra’s POV) _ **

 

Hearing my phone ring, I quickly jumped up from my desk and answered, “This is Shinra~”

 

“It’s Roppi.”

 

“Ah, Izaya’s look alike, huh?” I heard a growl but laughed it off, “So what do you need?”

 

“Have you found that medicine yet?” Roppi asked.

 

“Actually, I have. I was able to sneak some out of my father’s office at the lab.” I replied as I looked over the suitcase, hiding the exact medicine I was talking about.

 

“Good. I’ll need you to meet me somewhere… We may need Celty as well.”

 

“Sure—“

 

“And do not tell your father or that other doctor about what we’re doing. If you do….” He trailed off, the venom in his voice obviously present, “I know I know. Remember, I said I wanted to help that Eren kid right?”

 

“Then do so without speaking a word. You nearly got us caught before.” Roppi snapped through the phone before hanging up. With a sigh, I sat the phone back down, only to jump when I saw my father standing behind me, “Dad!”

 

“Were you talking to Hachimenroppi?” he asked.

 

“No. Why would you think that?” I laughed, scratching my head. I couldn’t see the expression on his face as he had his gas mask on, but I could tell he was trying to read my actions.

 

“You’re trying to reverse Eren Jaeger’s memories back to normal… aren’t you?” He asked, causing me to tense up, “Knew it.”

 

“Dad.” I frowned with a small glare, “You know what you did was wrong?”

 

“I know.”

 

“You know?”

 

“That’s why I want to help you.” He grunted as he sat down on the couch. I stared at him for a long time before approaching him, “Why should I trust you?”

 

“Because you don’t know how to use that medicine.” He turned to look at me. I stared more before sighing, “Roppi’s going to kill me if this goes wrong.”

 

“It won’t. I wish you’d trust me more…” He gave me a laugh that I waved off before grabbing the suitcase from under my desk, “Again, why should I trust you?”

 

“That Erwin guy and Dr. Jaeger got me involved in something I didn’t understand until gluing the pieces together. Let’s just say… I want a little revenge.” My dad gave me another laugh.

 

“You should have known not to get involved with them in the first place. I warned you.” I gave one last sigh as I walked towards the door to leave, my father behind me, “That you did.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I would add that in the beginning when I started writing this, I was just going to make Erwin Levi's best friend and not the bad guy but I wanted to give this story some plot instead of making it too predictable (and boring) so... Erwin turned into the bad guy.... Though it wasn't intentional. 
> 
> It happened like that in my Junjou Romantica Crossover story too. I mean, don't get me wrong. I love Erwin lol. In most of the fanfics I read, he's a good guy and I prefer it that way but when I write fanfics, he somehow becomes the bad guy. I can't explain why though lol.
> 
> Anyway, tell me what you think!! : )


	11. Loving You Almost Hurts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 11 for you all!
> 
> I feel like it's not my best chapter and I really tried my hardest but I had to rush, so I may have multiple typos. If you see any, please do comment and tell me. I don't mind. I know I'm always telling you guys sorry for my typos, but you have no clue how much my own typos make me cringe. lol. ''
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!!!

Chapter 11

 

**_ (Levi’s POV) _ **

 

The second Erwin pulled that gun out at me and pointed it; I waited to hear the sound of the gunshot and my life ending. I longed for it…

 

I know that was strange for me to say, but it was the truth. I’d much rather be dead than tortured. I wanted Erwin to end my life so I wouldn’t have to suffer like this anymore. I wanted death to knock at my door and finally take me away…

 

So why…. Why did Eren get shot instead?

 

“E-Eren?” I looked at the body that was currently on top of me. I hadn’t noticed when I saw him standing earlier, but he really was larger than me. Large enough to take a bullet.

 

“Huh… Looks like Eren took the shot for you.” Erwin’s voiced grabbed my attention as I looked over Eren’s shoulder to Erwin who was grinning. I let a shiver run down my spine as his gun was still pointed. But it wasn’t pointed at me… it was pointed directly at Eren’s head, “Y-You wouldn’t…”

 

“I told you to forget about Eren and just do your work; but no… You had to disobey me and ended up with a half dead corpse laying on you.”

 

“Why do you do this?” I asked with a small glare as I tried to move but Erwin pressed one of his feet on my leg, earning a loud shriek from my lips.

 

“…and you continue to ask me questions.”

 

“You don’t own me…” I gasped as I tried to pull my leg away. I was way too light headed to fully fight right now.

 

“Who says I don’t?” Erwin smirked at me, pressing is foot down harder as he spoke again, “I do own you. Even Izaya…”

 

That made me freeze for a moment. I knew he was messing with Izaya on occasion but I never could figure out what they were doing and discussing all the time. “What does Izaya…have to do with all this?” I managed to say.

 

Erwin stared down at me for a while before his eyes jerked across the room to the window. I heard a curse escape his lips before he put away the gun he’d pointed at Eren. Confused I was about to say something before I could hear multiple voices coming through the window. _‘Someone is here?’_ I thought as I glanced back at Erwin who was moving around the room to grab a large bag. Still not strong enough to get Eren off of me, I only stared, “So you’re running? Why not face it all?” I stated abruptly.

 

He didn’t reply and moved to go straight out of the door, “Erwin!” I yelled, though it was a weak yell. Why was he running now? He couldn’t possibly be scared. He’s done all of this and now he can’t face anyone?

 

I opened my mouth to yell again when Erwin left the room but I was too weak and on the verge of fainting from exhaustion. Eren’s weight on my chest was decreasing my ability to even breathe…

 

Remembering that Eren was indeed on me, my thoughts moved straight to him. I lifted up my one hand that wasn’t hurting and tried to feel a pulse to see if Eren was still alive. His breathing was getting shallower and I could just barely feel a pulse.

 

“Don’t die on me when I finally get to see you…” I managed to say, but I was literally on the verge of passing out.

 

For a moment, I fought to keep my eyes open before the sound of glass crashing and a gunshot made its way to my ear. Jolting up, I looked at the door that was still open and tried to pay closer attention to what I had heard. Soon, someone had stepped in front of the door way and I couldn’t quite see who it was.

 

“They’re upstairs!” I heard someone shout before I felt my entire body relax, as if everything was shutting down. I could barely even breathe anymore and my eyes were already shut and I was unable to get them open. The last thing I felt what weight being lifted off of me and a pair of hands grasping my shoulder before everything stopped…

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------

**[[FLASHBACK]]**

 

“Captain!”

 

“Huh? What the—“

 

“Oops… I ran too fast… That wall hurts...”

 

“I wish that wall knocked you out instead.”

 

“Huh? Captain’s so mean!”

 

“Please stop talking like that Eren.”

 

“But I love you.”

 

“Die.”

 

“Captain—hmf!”

 

“You do realize it’s midnight. Be quiet before you wake up the others. Aren’t you supposed to be in the dungeon anyway?”

 

“…but it’s cold down there and I really wanted to snuggle with you captain!”

 

“I want you to stop using that high pitched voice—hey, let go, Jaeger!”

 

“I want to show captain something I saw.”

 

“That voice really is annoying, you know?”

 

“Heheheh.”

 

“Stop…”

 

“Fine. Fine.”

 

“…”

 

“Hey… Why are we in my room? I thought you wanted to show me something.”

 

“I do.”

 

“And?”

 

“You’ll see…”

 

“Eren—“

 

“I really love you captain… You know that right?”

 

“Of course I do… What’s going on?”

 

“Nothing, nothing. I just want to share a moment with you.”

 

“A… moment?”

 

“Yeah… Since we don’t know when we’re going to… You know…”

 

“Why do you keep bringing death up…? It won’t happen any time soon—“

 

“How do you know that?!”

 

“Eren...”

 

“Do you know how much the thought of you dying makes me go insane?”

 

“I think you’re already there.”

 

“This isn’t funny, Captain.”

 

“I’m not laughing.”

 

“But you’re joking.”

 

“Because you’re worrying too much.”

 

“The court said I was to be killed after we kill all the other titans and the titan shifters.”

 

“…What?”

 

“Yeah…”

 

“I won’t let it happen.”

 

“But Captain—“

 

“I won’t let it happen.”

 

**[[END OF FLASHBACK]]**

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ --------------------

 

**[[FLASHBACK 2]]**

 

“Shizu-chan!”

 

“Why do you appear wherever I am?”

 

“We go to the same High school. You can’t exactly avoid me.”

 

“Tch.”

 

“So what brings you to the roof anyway? Are you skipping out? Such a bad boy…”

 

“I could say the same to you. Don’t you have somewhere else to be?”

 

“Are you concerned?”

 

“Screw yourself.”

 

“You’re funny Shizu-chan…”

 

“What’s going on with you? Normally you’d be trying to stab me by now.”

 

“Huh? Are you insinuating I should? You’re such a masochist, Shizu-chan.”

 

“Shut up.”

 

“Hey... Shizu-chan?”

 

“What?”

 

“Do you really hate me like you say you do?”

 

“Yeah. Got a problem with that?”

 

“Nope. Just wondering is all~”

 

“Hey… You’ll fall if you keep trying to walk on the edge like that.”

 

“Do you care?”

 

“Like hell.”

 

 “…Ugh, talking to you can be really boring.”

 

“Who said you had to talk to me. I’d rather you be dead than to hear you right now.”

 

“You so mean Shizu-chan—“

 

“Izaya!”

 

………….

 

“You’re an idiot. I told you not to be on the edge.”

 

“…Why did you save me just now?”

 

“….I really don’t know... “

 

“Aww~ did you get scared that I would die? I would have made that fall.”

 

“Shut up before I push you off the roof myself.”

 

“…Uh, Shizu-chan?”

 

“What is it now?”

 

“You can let go of me now…"

 

“No.”

 

“Huh?”

 

“I don’t want to…”

 

“What is going on with you? Let me go!”

 

“Just shut up for a moment.”

 

“Shizu—mmf—you just kissed me!”

 

“Could you stop freaking out? I kissed you because you wouldn’t shut up.”

 

“I would if you let me go—“

 

“I take back what I said.”

 

“?”

 

“About wanting you dead rather than talking to you. I shouldn’t have said that.”

 

“What is up with you all of a sudden?”

 

“I love you, Izaya.”

 

“…H-L-Love me? H…hahah. That’s funny Shizu-“

 

“I’m not joking.”

 

“…You don’t.”

 

“I do. You can’t change my mind either.”

 

“You’re just… joking. You couldn’t possibly love me.”

 

“Damnit, I do love you!”

 

“Ouch! Did you just push me against the ground…?”

 

“You won’t listen to me! Not everyone likes to play games as much you do. I don’t let the word love come out of my mouth freely you idiot.”

 

“Itai. Itai. Itai! You’re hurting me!”

 

“Good.”

 

“…Heh. Loving you almost hurts, Shizu-chan.”

 

“Did you just….?”

 

“This love story is lamer than the twilight series…”

 

“Shinra!”

 

“I came up here to tell you guys that Psychology class has started but I can see you two are busy~”

 

“Wait, Shinra!—“

 

**[[END OF FLASBACK #2]]**

______________________________________________________________________________

 

**_ (Eren’s POV)  _ **

 

My eyes shot open as a gasp quickly escaped my lips. Sitting up, I looked around frantically before I noticed Shinra enter the room as if he had been running, “Eren?”

 

I stared at him for a moment before letting out a sigh and grasping my chest. I was confused as to why it was bandaged and was about to speak up to the person who’s entered the room, “That bullet was only centimeters from your heart. Had it been any closer, you would have died…”

 

That’s right. I was being held at someone’s house with another man and I had jumped on top of a person to stop them from being shot…

 

“Shinra… I can’t really recall anything.”

 

“Well… You also had your memories altered so you need a while to heal. That’s why I didn’t want to bring too many people in just in case it would trigger too many memories at once.”

 

“Ah… I had a dream and I saw you and two people…” I mumbled, Shinra seemingly paying close attention to my words, “Who is… Izaya and Shizuo?” I asked.

 

“Izaya and Shizuo? You had a dream about them?”

 

“Yeah… They were in high school and… I don’t really remember much more.”

 

“In high school? That’s weird that you would be dreaming about them in high school…”

 

I stayed quiet as I analyzed the room I was in before Shinra lifted up my arm and pulled out a needle I hadn’t know was there, “They’re two very close people that risked their lives for you.”

 

“Risk their lives?”

 

“Yeah… You should rest for now, Alright. The medicine will take a while to cleanse your body of those toxins Erwin put in you. Also, you’re at a large risk for heart failure if you move too much so I don’t want you to—“

 

“Is everyone fine?”

 

“Huh?”

 

“I know I don’t really remember but it seems like a lot of people had come to save me and another person…”

 

“Everyone is fine. The person you shielded from the bullet is alright as well…. SO don’t worry.”

 

I stared at him for a while before nodding and lying back down. “Thank you.”

 

“No problem.” He replied before his footsteps walked away, “I’ll bring you something to drink.” He called out before exiting the room.

 

After a while, I turned to look straight up at the ceiling. I was contemplating on whether or not I should tell him I remember everything.

 

That I remembered Levi.

 

I want to so badly jump out of this bed and go see him, wanting to be sure he really was alright, but I wasn’t in the condition to do so.

 

SO I settled on just sleeping and trying to calm my nerves.”

 

\-------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_ (Shinra’s POV)  _ **

 

“Shinra!”

 

I jumped at the voice as I exited out of Eren’s room. Seeing that it was Shingen and Celty standing there, I let out a sigh, “Yes?”

 

“Is he fine?”

 

“Yeah… He just woke up… but you cannot see him yet. He needs a moment to rest.” I replied as I leaned against the door, “His heart rate hasn’t really improved. So I don’t want to risk him getting too excited or angry.”

 

 **[What about Levi and Izaya?]** I glanced at Celty’s screen before speaking again,

 

“They’re both okay too. We’re in the process of clearing out the toxins Erwin shot into them as well. Levi almost died along with Eren due to lack of food and water. I had to be hesitant on giving him medicine as well.”

 

**[What did Erwin do to them?]**

 

“I think my father would know the answer to that.” I stated as me and Celty turned to Shingen.

 

“I cannot tell you too much. I know about Eren’s case, I didn’t know that Izaya or Levi was affected. But by analyzing the toxins, I could see that the medicine shot into Levi and Izaya were far more poisonous than Eren’s dosage.”

 

“More poisonous? So you’re saying that he attempted to kill them both?” My eyes widened in response.

 

“Yes. Izaya and Levi are both strong against different sicknesses, so that cannot get sick easily. Erwin had to increase their dosages or they wouldn’t work.”

**[Why would Erwin do that?]**

**[What about Shizuo?]**

 

“Shizuo told me he wasn’t aware of what happened to Izaya until recently. I’m sure he would have killed Erwin had he known sooner.” I sighed.

 

**[But… How did Izaya and Levi get those dosages shot in them?]**

**[They had to be getting those dosages over and over. Did they not fight him off?]**

 

“According to Shizuo and Roppi, Izaya was being tortured by Erwin and really didn’t have a choice but to do as Erwin said. Levi on the other hand, was too overworked by Erwin to even think about eating. When he did eat, it would be made my Erwin… giving him the chance to poison the food he made for Levi.” Shingen explained as he looked down at the clipboard he had in his hand.

 

“Sheesh… Erwin really wanted them dead. Eren too…”

 

**[But why would he attack Eren, Levi, and Izaya but not Shizuo?]**

 

“The same reason he ran from the house before we got inside: He’s afraid of him.” Shingen answered.

 

“Afraid of him? Shizuo?”

 

**[Still… Why only attack them?]**

 

“Because he only wanted them. They were the only ones with a memory he could really control. He was also someone who’s been overheard speaking about reincarnation.” I mumbled as Celty typed frantically,

 

**[Reincarnation?]**

 

“Roppi told me that Izaya had had moments of seeing Levi’s life or hearing Levi’s voice in his head. Roppi also mentioned Eren coming to Japan to search for someone… who happened to be Levi. Shizuo has nothing to do with it… he has no memory like they do.” I stated as I tried to think about the facts that I knew of.

 

“Shinra! Levi’s heart monitor is beeping frantically!!” I turned to a nurse before turning back to Celty and Shingen, “I’ll tell you another thing later!” Taking off, I quickly entered Levi’s room after the nurse.

 

“When did it start beeping like this?”

 

“Just now. His temperature is also increasing and it seems that his leg is broken as well.”

 

“Alright… Make sure no one enters the other two rooms unless it’s Shingen…” I stated, the nurse nodding before quickly leaving. I let out another sigh as I moved to get a needle.

 

**_Three lives on the verge of death. Do I really have what it takes to save them?_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. 
> 
> If you all look up, attack on titan durarara crossover, on google you'll get some pretty cool images (and you may cross some strange ones. There was a Izaya x Levi one lol). 
> 
> Anyway, please leave a comment below. Thank you!


	12. Loving You... Never Hurts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's the final chapter!
> 
> I tried to make the ending nice and I also tried hard not to make it too rushed. 
> 
> I want to apologize for not updating for a week. I was away on vacation last week, so I couldn't get to a computer. But, here it is!
> 
> Please enjoy! [and excuse my typos... once again. lol... ]

**Chapter 12: Loving You… Never Hurts**

**_ (EREN’S POV) _ **

 

How long ago has it been?

 

Not even a year ago, I was lying in a hospital bed with Shinra and his father trying to rid my body of the deadly chemicals that had been ordered to be put in me by Erwin. Not even a year ago, I met Levi in the worst way I could have imagined.

 

Not even a year ago…. I could remember the conversation I had with Erwin before he died by my hands.

 

Now… a year later, I was still in Japan and just now entering a college in Ikebukuro as a transfer student. Sadly, because Levi had to travel a lot, I had to stay with Izaya… Since I didn’t have enough money to buy a place for myself and I didn’t want Levi to have to spend his money on me.

 

Everything was peaceful though.

 

Shizuo didn’t really seemed all that pissed towards Erwin that much anymore. Izaya appeared happier day by day, although he was still the most crazy and manipulative guy I knew. It surprisingly turned out that Roppi was Izaya’s cousin, and neither of them knew until Shinra had tested both of their blood. That news made Roppi and Izaya get along better, but they still argued and Shizuo and Tsuki would have to separate them.

 

Me? Well, as I said, I decided to continue my classes here. Living with Izaya had both its perks and downfalls, but I don’t mind it. Masaomi and his friends visit me often, but I don’t hang around them too much. Armin makes it a goal to visit me at least once a month.

 

Levi’s been doing a lot better and has been able to eat more, day by day. Although he’s still traumatized (he won’t admit that), Levi has been able to continue his work efficiently. Of course, Shinra makes it mandatory that Levi have a one week break from work every month.

 

I’m happy…. I am glad that everything is calm and that Erwin’s influence on us has been dying down. No one really knows about how Erwin died, they just know it’s confirmed.

 

I mean… I was the one who saw him die.

 

I guess I should tell you guys what exactly happened, since only my eyes were what had seen it… Right?

 

**\--------------------- --------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------- --------**

 

**_ [11 Months Ago at 1:48 A.M.] _ **

I never did like the night time… or the dark. To me, the darkness was like death’s best friend. You never wanted to be caught in it.

 

So why did I decide to walk out of my hospital room this late at night?

 

I wanted to find Erwin.

 

I wanted to make him suffer just like he did Levi.

 

“I’m going crazy…” I mumbled out in response to my thoughts. I was going crazy. I was crazy about the fact that I was really planning on someone’s murder by my hands. It was funny because I never thought in my life; I’d be the end to someone’s life. It was funny… because I wanted to make sure that I was the last thing Erwin sees. 

So as I stepped foot out of the room, I felt as if death was on my side. As if it wanted in on my mission. I was content with that. My usual fear for the night left me. I felt as if I could do anything. Was it because I wanted to get revenge for what was done to Levi and Izaya? Was it because I wanted revenge for myself? Why exactly was I doing this?

 

These were the thoughts that occupied my mind as I easily and quietly slipped past the multiple rooms, of course, stopping to look into Levi’s room. Levi was laying there with his eyes closed… his skin was very pale, and his body appeared stiff. Seeing him like that angered me…  It angered me because I knew who the cause of it was.

 

I turned away, knowing that if I stared more, it would just turn me into a rage. Silently, I moved my feet away from the door and continued until reaching the front of the hospital exit. It was strange… No one was here… Did hospitals close in the night like this in Ikebukuro?

 

That had to be wrong… But I didn’t want to stand here and understand why. So I opened the door and walked out, ignoring the alarms that had begun to ring in the air as my feet moved at a fast paste.

 

As I heard a few voices calling out my name, I let my feet do the running as the wind hit my ears and the streets lights seemed to zoom by. I let what I hated most of myself… release.

 

**\------------------------ -------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------**

 

_**[2:03 A.M.]** _

 

When I came to my senses, I found myself in an alley way. I didn’t know what had brought me here and I was going to turn back until my instinct told me to continue. Not being able to control the urge, I stepped forward and stared directly at a door that was cracked. No light was in it, but I could hear breathing, like someone was out of breath.

 

I pulled out the pocket knife I had stashed in my pocket, as I came closer to the door, and the breathing got louder.

 

After a few moments, the breathing stopped completely as I opened the door slowly yet quietly. Without even hesitating, I moved to the right when I heard the click of the gun before it shot, missing me by a few centimeters.

 

“Who’s there?” I heard a low voice ask loudly. The voice sounded familiar, but before I could register who the voice belonged to, the gun shot again and I had to fall down to the ground in order to successfully dodge it.

 

After a second or two of silence, I heard a grunt and my mind moved back to the person’s voice. I tried to search the room but the only source of color I found was blonde hair, and blue eyes that glowed from the lights through the opened door I was at. Instantly, I felt something in my mind click.

 

“Erwin…”

 

“Oh, so it’s you, Eren?” He replied. I knew it… I let out a growl before standing, and beginning to move towards the sitting figure, “I wouldn’t come closer if I were you.”

 

“…and if I do?” I hot back as I continued moving. I heard the click of the gun again, and prepared myself… only for nothing to come. It made me hesitate for a split second before speaking again, “Are you scared to shoot me?”

 

“…You’re the last person I would be scared of.” Erwin replied back. I gritted my teeth before something hit my foot. I looked down to see a gun and stared at it in confusion, “A gun?”

 

“I want you to kill me.” I moved my eyes back to his shadowy figure in even more confusion, “What are you saying? Do you think this is some sort of game?”

 

“You came here to kill me right? So do that.”

 

“Tch. What are you planning…?” I looked around for a moment, but it was too dark to really see anything but Erwin and part of the wall he sat in front of.

 

“Nothing. I did what I needed… Now it’s your turn.”

 

His words made me falter before the image of Levi came to my mind, and I had to stop myself from the rage that was threatening to appear. “What do you mean by that?”

 

“I never did ask you this… but what is love to you, Eren?” He asked. Faltering again, I answered only a short moment later, “Why?”

 

“Here’s another question. Should love hurt you?”

 

What was this man’s plan? Why was he asking these questions…? I just want to get this over with.

 

“I’m not here for your stupid questions, Smith.” I spat out, the hatred in my voice not even hidden in any way. Erwin’s chuckle filled the air before his movements let me know he had stood up. Thinking he was about to attack me, I picked up the gun at my foot and pointed it, Erwin’s movements stopping.

 

“Aren’t you going to shoot, Eren? Are you the one who’s scared?” He asked. Damnit, he was teasing me. My hand moved to the trigger but its shaking wouldn’t stop.

 

Then suddenly, a thought filled my mind.

 

Why was hadn’t I shot him yet? Why was I shaking? I was sure that I wanted him dead… No, I’m still sure.

 

I just don’t have the guts to do it.

 

“Do you remember what I told you in the past? Around the times you used to start fights?” He asked in an almost teasing voice. I didn’t reply, but I am sure he knows I am aware of what he’s saying.

 

“I told you back then… that if you are not willing to be called a murderer, then don’t point death at someone.” My eyes widened in response to him before I quickly regained the little composure I had, “That was the past. Besides, I had killed before—“

 

“So doesn’t that make you a killer? A person who loves to give another death?”

 

“Shut up…” I growled.

 

“In the past, you killed two men to save your half-sister… That was understandable, but you never stopped there. You caused the death of many of your comrades, due to your stupid decisions…”

 

“Shut up!”

 

“Even the death of Levi back then… Was all your fault/”

 

“I said shut up!” I screamed, the gun in my hand going off. I heard a grunt before a hand suddenly reach for my shoulder, giving it a hard squeeze. I looked up to see Erwin’s piercing blue eyes. I hated looking into them, but this time… I felt a wave of emotion.

 

“It’s funny how I used to tell you to no let insanity ruin you when I let it ruin me. But… I want to tell you again…” he let out another small grunt as my body was starting to freeze over.

 

The next thing I knew, I had pulled the trigger again, Erwin’s body then fell down to the ground as the gun dropped from my hand.

 

I was in pure shock… I couldn’t even move… I could only stare at the bloody body on the ground in front me.

 

“I just… Killed someone…” I let out before darkness over took me…

 

**\----------------------------------- ------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------**

 

_**[Current Time: 11 Months later]** _

 

All I could remember was falling into a deep sleep and the smell of blood on my nose. When I had woken up, I was back at the hospital. Izaya and Levi were of course fine, but do to opening my wound again… I ended up staying there for 2 months until finally being able to be released.

 

To this day, I am not sure who had found me and what was interpreted by the scene. All O know is that the lives of those around me shifted both is good and bad way. Bad, as Izaya and Levi still suffered through trauma, and good, as their lives got better.

 

All I know is that my life had changed ever since that night. I could still smell Erwin’s blood on my nose… I could still see his eyes looking into mine… The feeling of the gun that I killed him with… and the voice that had whispered to me before I slipped into darkness. The voice I knew belonged to Erwin…

 

“Love should never hurt…”

 

Now I know what he’d meant by that. Know I knew why he wanted me to kill him… why he mentioned that one thing about insanity.

 

He was telling me what I needed to hear…. What I needed to say…

 

“He, Levi?” I turned my attention from the book that I wasn’t really reading, to Levi who was busy typing away at his computer.

 

“Hm?”

 

“Loving you never hurts. I will never hurt to love you.” I stated. He looked at me in shock, as if he’d heard those words before, before letting out a small smile, “It’s not love if it kills you.”

 

I gave a small laugh as I looked back at my book, “That’s true.”

 

…and it was. I always thought that along with loving someone, pain came along with it. But lesson learned.

 

**_Loving someone should never hurt._ **

 


End file.
